Brodie Buchanan
=Voice Cast= Original Clips *'Vincent Martella' as Brodie Anthony Buchanan/Daydream Brodie (in Hope Estheim/Phineas Flynn mixed voices), Phineas Flynn, Hope Estheim, Bradley Nicholson, Alan M. Mayberry and Himself *'Alyson Stoner' as Georgia Turnbull/Daydream Georgia (in Isabella Garcia-Shapiro voice), Kairi, Xion, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Kris, Lydia, Jenny Brown and Herself *'Tara Strong' as Leaette Foster (in Raven voice), Ingrid Third, Harem Girl 1, Young Todd, Koda, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Sci-Twi/Human Twilight Sparkle, Midnight Sparkle, Melody, Chaca, Becky Dettweiler, Sally Acorn (in style of Twilight Sparkle), Cream the Rabbit, Marie, Grand Councilwoman, Mowgli, Squirrel Girl, Adella, Andrina, Scarlet Witch, Invisible Woman, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, Classic Bubbles, Raven, Vicki Vale, Young Ben Tennyson, Dil Pickles, Ling Xiaoyu, Nakororu, Timmy Turner, Poof, Star, Spectra, Ember, Mae Questel, Princess Unikitty, Princess Milk Arara, Karin Mina and Herself *'Montserrat Hernandez' as Lilo Pelekai, Young Gwen Tennyson, Young Nala and Dot *'Yuri Lowenthal' as Lawrence Cocky Buchnan (in Ben Tennyson voice), Jack Skillington, Ben Tennyson, Deuce Gorgon, Gil, Cecil Harvey, Iceman, Claudio Serafino, Rock Howard, Patroklos Alexander, Sasuke Uchiha, Zhang He, Sun Ce, Hanbei Takanaka and Himself *'Bryce Dallas Howard' as Jaimi-Lee Buchanan (in Claire Dearing voice), Grace Meacham, Claire Dearing and Herself *'Chris Pratt' as Benjaimi Lake (in Emmet Brickowski voice), Star-Lord, Emmet Brickowski, Rex Dangervest, Owen Grady and Himself *'Colleen Villard' as The Wasp, Sora, Jazz Fenton, Ino Yamanka and Herself *'Michelle Creber' as Charmy Bee, Applebloom and Herself *'Madeleine Peters' as Scootaloo and Herself *'Ariel Winter' as Stella Harris (in Princess Sofia voice), Penny Peterson, Thumper's Sisters, Gretchen, Jackie, Cosmo the Seedrian, Princess Sofia/Buttercup Sofia/Horserider Sofia, Carrie Kelly/Robin and Herself *'Susanne Blakeslee' as Faith Adams (in Maleficent/Cruella De Vil mixed voices), Maleficent, Cruella De Vil, Lady Tremaine, Zira, Flora, Mad Madam Mim, Madame Medusa, Kala, Mary Sanderson, Wanda, Timmy's Mom, Queen Narissa and Herself *'Tye Sheridan' as Cyclops, Wade Watts/Parzival and Himself *'Olivia Cooke' as Samantha Cook/Art3mis and Herself *'Elizabeth Banks' as Alison Marie Buchanan (in Wyldstyle voice), Wyldstyle and Herself *'Jodi Benson' as Ariel, Lady, Belle, Maid Marian, Anastasia, Jenna, Anita Radcliffe, Thumbelina, Petsey Smiles, Donna Troy and Herself *'Willa Holland' as Aqua and Herself *'Ashley Johnson' as Gwen Tennyson, Terra, Jinmay, Izzy (in style of Ellie from The Last of Us), Drum Symphony and Herself *'Debi Derryberry' as Eden, Draculaura, Jimmy Neutron, Coco Bandicoot, Zatch Ball and Herself *'Craig Charles' as Dave Lister and Himself *'Chris Barrie' as Arnold Rimmer and Himself *'Emily Blunt' as Mary Poppins and Herself *'Luci Christian' as Nami, Reya Kusaka and Herself *'Kiefer Sutherland' as Scott Anthony Buchanan (in Jack Bauer/Samson mixed voices), Samson, Bron, General W.R. Monger, Big Boss, Naked Snake/Venom Snake, Kukri, Jack Bauer and Himself *'Michael Dorn' as I.M. Weasel, Strike, Captain Mozar and Herself *'Charlie Adler' as Doctor Doom, Super-Skrull, Sabretooth, Mr. Whiskers, I.R. Baboon, Cow, Chicken, The Red Guy, The Rabbit, Buster Bunny, Starscream, Fidget, Irwin and Himself *'Jesse McCartney' as Jaxon Harris (in Roxas/Young Justice Robin mixed voices), Dipstick, Pegasus (newly recorded dialogue, in style of Young Justice Robin), Mighty the Armadillo (in style of Roxas), Roxas, Terence, Ventus and Himself *'Estelle' as Garnet and Herself *'Hank Azaria' as Kenny Harris (in Bartok voice), Bartok, Chief Clancy Wiggum, Moe Szyiak, Apu Nahasapeemapetilon, Comic Book Guy, Dr. Nick Riviera, Cletus Spuckler, Bumblebee Man, Professor Frink, Carl Carlson, Kirk Van Houten, Superintendent Gary Chalmers, Lou, Disco Stu, Duffman, Drederick Tatum, Khamunrah, Twelfth Doctor and Himself *'Billy West' as Elmer Fudd, Philip J. Fry, Rancid Rabbit, Tiny, Muttley, Don Messick and Himself *'Susan Egan' as Sandra Buchanan (in Megara voice), Megara, Helga Sinclair, Angel, Margalo, Rose Quartz/Pink Diamond and Herself *'Tex Hammond' as Lincoln Loud, Youngblood and Himself *'Jodie Whittaker' as Thirteenth Doctor and Herself *'J.K. Simmons' as Stanford Pines, Mayor Lionheart, King Acorn, Roddy McDowell, Yellow M&M, Martin Smarty, General Wade Eiling, Mantis (DC Comics), O'Flaherty Sr., Seizaemon, Ben, Evil Star, White Knight, Magister Gilhil Plumber, Mr. McCreary, Skip, Lt. Rock, Warden, Dr. Moore, J.B., Cave Johnson, Gary Cullens, Detective, Tenzin, J. Jonah Jameson, President Whitewall, Kai and Himself *'Haley Joel Osment' as Nafi Schaaf (in Sora voice), Sora, Vanitas, Wart/King Arthur, Taran and Himself *'Kyle Hebert' as Ryu, Son Gohan, Kamina, Deng Feng, Ujiyasu Hojo, Tachibana Muneshige, Capone Bege, Kiba Inuzuka and Himself *'Steven Blum' as Arthur John Webb (in Wolverine/Sub-Zero mixed voices), Zeb, Wolverine, Venom, Starscream, Kuai Liang/Sub-Zero, Reptile, Baraka, Bo' Rai Cho, Abomination, A-Bomb, Dr. Alan Grant, Julius Levinson and Himself *'Liam O'Brien' as Red Skull, Mr. Freeze, Buster, Reverse-Flash, Dr. N. Gin, Miguel Caballero Rojo, Dracula, Tokugawa Ieyasu, Gaara, Robert Zemeckis and Himself *'Roger Craig Smith' as Scar, Captain America, Human Torch, Sixth Doctor, Gazerbeam, Ray the Flying Squirrel (in style of Belson Nole), Eddy Gordo, Ezio Auditore, Yuya Sakaki, Chick Gizzard Lips, Yuto, Yugo, Yuri, Zhang Liao and Himself *'Dave Wittenberg' as Mad Doctor, Kakashi Hatake, Yoshitsune Minamoto and Himself *'Kate Higgins' as 1959 Princess Aurora, Frankie Stein, Sakura Haruno, Natsu, Tira and Herself *'Hayley Atwell' as Agent Carter and Herself *'Max Charles' as Kion and Himself *'Sarah Silverman' as Jasmine Anne-Marie Lake (in Vanellope Von Schweetz voice), Syke Lake (in Vanellope Von Scheetz voice), Vanellope Von Schweetz and Herself *'Miley Cyrus' as Penny Forrester, Hannah Montana/Miley Ray and Herself *'Rebecca Shoichet' as Fiona Turnbull (in Sunset Shimmer voice), Marahute (newly recorded dialogue, in style of Sunset Shimmer), Atta, Chicha, Yatta, Wave the Swallow, Bimbette 1, Sawyer, Kayley, Chel, Crysta, Major, Mai Shiranui, Luong, Sunset Shimmer/Daydream Shimmer, Demon Sunset Shimmer, The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come, Patricia Whitmore, Hildegard von Krone and Herself *'Linda Larkin' as Jasmine and Herself *'Irene Bedard' as Pocahontas and Herself *'Jennifer Cody' as Charlotte La Bouff and Herself *'Génesis Rodríguez' as Honey Lemon and Herself *'Kazumi Evans' as Renee (in Adagio Dazzle/Octavia Melody mixed voices), Lady Kluck, Dixie, Winifred Sanderson, Akima Kunimoto, Demona, Aunt Sponge, Aunt Spider, The Fates, King, Meitenkun, Adagio Dazzle, Octavia Melody, Zia Rodriguez, Mary Batson/Mary Marvel/Mary Shazam and Herself *'David Jeremiah' as Lei Wulong and Himself *'Daisy Ridley' as Rey and Herself *'John Boyega' as Finn and Himself *'Lex Lang' as Doctor Doom, Poe Dameron, Captain Cold, Zhuge Liang, Long The Tiger, and Himself *'Nate Torrence' as Clawhauser and Himself *'Brian Bloom' as Brad Lawrence Buchanan (in Daredevil/Punisher mixed voices), Silver Surfer, Fifth Doctor, Taskmaster, Thomas Wayne/Flashpoint Batman, Daredevil, The Punisher, Black Mask, Lars Alexandersson, Clark Still, Hein, Ray Stevenson and Himself *'Diebrich Bader' as Warp Darkmatter, Peter Perfect, Rufus and Himself *'Tim Curry' as Forte, Evil Manta, Hexxus, Nigel Thornberry, Pretorius and Himself *'Charlie Schlatter' as Tim Drake/Red Robin, Ace Bunny and Himself *'Bret Iwan' as Mickey Mouse/Sorcerer Mickey and Himself *'Daniel Ross' as Donald Duck and Himself *'Jennifer Hale' as Cinderella, Thorn (Hex Girls), Killer Frost, Tanya, Dory, Katrina Van Tassel, Ivy, Sam, Mandy, Alana, Mad Harriet, Kronika, Julie Herschbaum, Numbah 87, Lucillie Bliss, Leska and Herself *'Andrea Baker' as Clover and Herself *'Emilie Claire Barlow' as Alex and Herself *'Adrian Truss' as Jerry, Dr. Light and Himself *'Daniel DeSanto' as Blaine and Himself *'Danny Pudi' as Huey and Himself *'Mark Hamill' as Older Luke Skywalker, Chucky (in The Joker voice), Master Eraqus, Skeleton King, The Trickster, Mr. Block, Py-Ro the Fire Elemental, Colonel Muska, Jinpachi Mishima, Tung Fu Rue, Powers Boothe and Himself *'Simon Pegg' as Buck, Ogden Morrow/The Curator and Himself *'Eric Bauza' as Young Luke Skywalker, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Pepe Le Pew, Marvin the Martian, Woody Woodpecker, Zak, Rotor the Walrus, Dino, Drift, Foop, Fenton Crackshell and Himself *'Catherine Tate' as Magica De Spell, Lena Hyena, Granny, June Foray and Herself *'Vin Diesel' as The Iron Giant, Dominic Toretto, Shane Wolfe, Groot and Himself *'Anika Noni Rose' as Tiana and Herself *'Bruno Campos' as Naveen and Himself *'Tress MacNeille' as Daisy Duck, Chip, Gadget Hackwrench, Aunt Sarah, Si and Am, Anastasia Tremaine, Merryweather, Tasmanian She-Devil, Wilma Flintstone, Shenzi, Dot, Sarabi, Mrs. Calloway, Queen of Hearts, Agnes Skinner, Edna Krabappel-Flanders, Brandine Spuckler, Bernice Hibbert, Mrs. Muntz, Pookie Shortman, Ethel Merman, Marcia Wallace and Herself *'Terri Hatcher' as Chicha (replacing Wendie Malick) and Herself *'Rebel Wilson' as Ursula, Morgana, Mrs. Potts, Raz and Herself *'Greg Eagles' as Grim Reaper and Himself *'William Stephens' as Jax Briggs and Himself *'Will Arnett' as The Missing Link, Vernon Ferwick and Himself *'Catherine Taber' as Leia Organa, Padme Amidala, Classic Batgirl, Classic Catwoman, Lori Loud, Zoe, Julie Newmar, Carrie Fisher and Herself *'E.G. Daily' as Classic Buttercup, Bamm-Bamm Rubble, Tommy Pickles and Herself *'Bill Farmer' as Goofy, Horace Horsecollar, Lafayette, Pluto, Sleepy, Pinto Colvig and Himself *'Jason Marsden' as Shawn Hill (in Max Goof/Kovu mixed voices), Max Goof, Jim Hawkins, Kovu, Felix Renton, Jerry Mouse, Cash, Tino Tonitini, Dash Baxter, Wally West/The Flash, Owlman, Jack Lime and Himself *'Jim Cummings' as Pete, Darkwing Duck, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Grumpy, Happy, Sneezy, Bashful, Sleepy, Stromboli, Straw Hat Crow, Commander Lyle Tiberius Rourke, Walrus, Chesire Cat, Tony, Sir Ector, Colonel Hathi, King Louie, Kaa, Roquefort, Bonkers T. Bobcat, King Leonidas, King Richard, Boomer (in style of Tigger), Zummi Gummi, Victor, Baby Herman, Bill Sykes, Chief Powhatan, King Triton, Gaston, Razoul, Shan Yu, Tasmanian Devil, King Kashekim Nedakh, Nobi the White Mouse, Cecil Clayton, Ed, John Silver, Morph, Fat Cat, Pecos Bill, Waylon and Floyd, Colonel, General Moro, Taz The Tasmanian Devil, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Ray, Cat, Lord Boxman, Sterling Holloway Jr., J. Pat O'Malley, Paul Winchell, Miguel Ferrer, Doyle, Camblamus, Lord Champa, Manny Nash, Lionel The Lion, Afterburner, Rippersnapper, Leatherhead (80s), El Capitan, Don Karnage, The Shredder (80s), Larry Acme, Monterey Jack, Professor Nimnul, Set, Gizmo, Master, Minsc, Dick Dastardly, Greaser Greg, Nat Nerd, Mayor Manx, Negaduck, Dr. Robotnik, Rhogen, Mr. Mental, Captain Decency, Grey Gargoyle, Century, Shocker, Absorbing Man, Bumpy, Savage Dragon, Red Eye, Dingo, Gillecomgain, Matrix, Dr. Nexus, Ed, Kekata, James I of England, Nessus The Centaur, Jacques, Cortes, Terror Mask, M.C. Monkey, Aristotle The Woodchuck, The Great Fusilli, Hak Foo, Col. Staquait, High Priest Imhotep, Skrawl, Ultra Lord, Police Chief Gluteus, Ernst Strepfinger, Vin Moosk The Tie Hunter, Nasalmancer, Master of Games, Zach MacKillin, Temblor, Tridart, Howard Hale, Zacharis, Klqain, Arnold Leach, Kenneth Mars, Captain Benjamin Mathius, Ghost, Ackar, Aldous, Crusher Hogan, Hondo Ohnaka, Master Oteg, General Skylast, Clegg Holdfast, Trey, Captain Caveman, Jonah Hex, Catfish Booray, Patriarch, Urdnot Wreav, Conrad Marburg, Festus Krex, Totec, Kraven The Hunter, The Goblin Noir, Featherstone, Rusty, Karu, Fire Lion Turtle, Vexx, Pirate Liliputtian, Kingpin, Col. Bovane, Cajun Cliché, Colonel Quint Quarry, Clamptown and Himself *'Wayne Knight' as Wilbur, Tantor, Demetrius the Merchant, Dennis Nedry, Stan Podolak, John Candy, Mister Blik, Max The Bobcat and Himself *'Steve Matchett' as Mike the Microphone (Commentator/Regular mode) and Himself *'Dave Burns' as Mike the Microphone (Announcer mode) and Himself *'Dan Povenmire' as Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, Dakota and Himself *'Ruth Donnell' as Princess Merida and Herself *'Amy Poehler' as Joy and Herself *'Phyllis Smith' as Sadness and Herself *'Lewis Black' as Anger, Spyder-Byte and Himself *'Mindy Kaling' as Disgust and Herself *'Bill Hader' as Fear, Flint Lockwood, Bloodbottler and Himself *'Jemaine Clement' as Nigel, Fleshlumpeater, Boris The Animal and Himself *'Britt McKillip' as Princess Cadance, Dean Cadance and Herself *'Richard Kind' as Bing Bong, Tom Cat and Himself *'Linda Cardellini' as Wendy Corduroy, Hot Dog Water, Zatanna and Herself *'Kirk Thornton' as Cubot, Baek Doo San, Siegfried Schtauffen, Don Patch, Nightmare, Saix/Isa, Xiahou Dun, Meng Huo, Da Cider and Himself *'Roger L. Jackson' as Mojo Jojo, Ghostface and Himself *'Cam Clarke' as Adult Simba, Adult Flounder, Bernard, Copper, Heath Burns, Corrin, Eddie/Pudding Thing, Adam Flayman, Ferris Bueller, Inspector Gadget, Bakuryu The Mole Leonardo (80s), Dogtanian, Rocksteady (80s), Mung, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, Snoopy, Beebop, Daring Dan Dawson, Meathook, Spooky Goopy, Die Fledermaus, Erik Sturlisson, Maxwell, Captain Nemo, Sid Melkin, Stewart Walldinger, Beau Neville, Liquid Snake, Master Miller, Krelian, Puck, Austin Bucks, Anthony, He-Man, Machiavelli, Mark Howard, Bula, Multo, Brock Williams, Bot 32, Lao Beifong, Kratos Aurion, Private Anderson, Richard Braun, Weasel, Dean Collins, Private Fredricks, Medivh, Nexus-Prince Shaffer, Malygos, Prince Crescendo, Andrei Ulmeyda, Freddy The Ferret, Aoi Rokusho, Yasochika Iemura, Kageroza Inaba, Robert The Terrible, Angkoro, Chase Suno, Jeredy Suno, Galin Azzameen, Kono Nolan, Trewin, O-Mer, Tai Cordan, Biddeck-Va, Dr. Mobius, Christopher, Subject 16, Doc Samson, Vector, Piledriver, Captain Ultra, Hoodude Voodoo, Mr. Rotter, Decadus, Kaiser Oblivion, Mwoga and Himself *'Toks Olagundoye' as Mrs. Beakley and Herself *'Jack Black' as Po, Zeke, Lenny and Himself *'Wally Wingert' as Garrett, Chairmouse, Alex, Classic Batman, Classic The Riddler, Joe Higashi, Doctor Strange, Orbot, Renji Abarai, Oskar Kokoshka and Himself *'Ray Chase' as Star-Ace Little, Etrigan the Demon, Uncle Art, Heshiro Mitsurugi, Noctis Lucis Caelum, Adam West and Himself *'Jeff Bergman' as Sylvester Pussycat, Fred Flintstone, Bongo the Gorilla, Classic The Joker, Classic The Scarecrow, Mel Blanc, Joe Alaskey, Caesar Romero and Himself *'Bob Bergen' as Porky Pig, Tweety Bird and Himself *'Grant George' as Scott Lang/Ant-Man, Kilik, Warrior of Light, Sun Jian and Himself *'Michael Cole' as Himself *'John Layfield' as Himself *'Jerry Lawler' as Himself *'Ben Mendelsohn' as Nolan Sorrento, Director Orson Krennic and Himself *'Beck Bennett' as Himself *'Tasia Valenza' as Spider-Woman, Shaak Ti, Leona and Herself *'Khary Payton' as Rafiki, Grimlock, Cyborg, Firefly, Lion-Mane, Falcon, Zack, Wasabi, Eleventh Doctor, Eddy Gordo, Tiger Jackson, Sie Kensou, Candyman, Robert Guillaume, Ten, Mitch, Hot Spot, Herald, Baron Ryang, Zan, Doomsday, Maurice, General Deuce, Tyr, Hunter, Hex, Manny, Bishop, Paibok, Blade, Luke Cage, Drebin, Benjamin Warner, Earl Devereaux, Beasly, Nathan Copeland, Ripcord, Aqualad, Black Manta, Black Lightning, Brick, Azrael, Killer Croc, Martin Joseph, Agent Galen, Samwell Stone, Jacob Kimble, Emmett Graves, Knox, Quinn Derringer, John Henry Irons, Divebomb, Bisk, Barley and Himself *'Michelle Ruff' as Crimson Viper, Josie Rizal, Rukia Kuchiki and Herself *'Bumper Robinson' as Storm the Albatross, Rook Blonko, Andy Bogard and Himself *'Sam Riegel' as Saint Walker, Jet the Hawk, Rex Raptor, Mori Motonari, Luke Perry, Musashi Miyamoto and Himself *'Scott Porter' as Superboy, Cyclops, Terry Bogard and Himself *'Cherami Leigh' as Pirate Princess, Lucy Heartfilia, Lucky Chloe, Natsumi Hinata, Sarada Uchiha, Sailor Venus, Biyomon, Annette and Herself *'Jeremy Shada' as Prince James, Steven Universe, Finn and Himself *'Hynden Walch' as Jasmine Anne-Marie Lake (in Starfire voice), Syke Lake (in Starfire voice), Alice, Wendy Darling, Jane Darling, Eilonwy, Starfire, Blackfire, Argent, Yuri Sakazaki, Princess Bubblegum, Alisa Bosconovitch, Kathryn Beaumont, Vileena, Penny Sanchez, Katilda and Herself *'Craig Ferguson' as Owl, The King and Himself *'Fred Tatasciore' as Jackson MacDonald (in Soldier 76 voice), Nightmare Batman, Melvin, Hulk, Ghost Rider, Solomon Grundy, Bane, Gorilla Grodd, Shifu, Beast, Black Adam, Man-Bat (vocal effects), Rocksteady, Killer Croc (DC Super Hero Girls), Brainiac (DC Super Hero Girls), Ares (DC Super Hero Girls), The Mandarin, Yosemite Sam, Fourth Doctor, Cable, Dingodile, Koala Kong, Komodo Joe, Komodo Moe, Penta Penguin, E-123 Omega, Gang-Il, Deathstroke, King of Dinosaurs, Professor Robert Callaghan/Yokai, Soldier 76, Pinhead, Dustin Hoffman and Himself *'Darin De Paul' as Nicholas Luyt (in Reinhardt voice), Nightmate Superman, The Firebird, J. Jonah Jameson, Darth Vader (Unmasked), Lex Luthor, General William Grey, John Hammond, Benjamin Lockwood, Dr. Neo Cortex, Ardyn Izunia, Reinhardt and Himself *'Greg Baldwin' as Aku, Master Oogway, Mako Iwamatsu and Himself *'John Eric Bentley' as Nick Fury, Frozone, Raven, Samuel L. Jackson and Himself *'Nolan North' as Charles Buchanan (in Nathan Drake voice), Green Goblin, General Zod, Deadpool, Max Eisenhardt/Magento, Hush, Jigsaw, Firestorm, Ralf Jones, Billy Kane, Indiana Jones, President Thomas J. Whitmore, Nathan Drake and Himself *'Laura Bailey' as Kim Possible, Lagoona Blue, Elektra, Phoenix, Black Widow, Mary Jane Watson, Gamora, She-Hulk, Wonder Woman, Power Princess, Catwoman, Talia al Ghul, Isabella Bandicoot, Copycat, Serah Farron, Vice, Mian, Chun-Li, Yueying and Herself *'Morena Baccarin' as Herself *'Jenny Slate' as Dawn Bellwether, Pony Head, Gidget, Mrs. Wiggins and Herself *'Patton Oswalt '''as Remy, Max, Space Cabbie and Himself *'America Young''' as Toralei Stripe, Howleen Wolf and Herself *'Ming-Na Wen' as Mulan, Detective Ellen Yin, Dr. Hirano, Savannah and Herself *'Travis Oates' as Piglet, Porcupine, Deacon Owl, Rudy and Himself *'Richard Epcar' as Ansem, John Rolfe, Rupert Thorne, Raiden, Akuma, Baek Doo San, Geese Howard, Bobobo-Bo Bo-bobo, Dong Zhuo, Azazel, Spock, Leonard Nimoy, Rutger Hauer and Himself *'Troy Baker' as Francis Buchanan (in Hawkeye voice), Yao, Loki, Moon Knight, Bruce Wayne/Batman, Batman of Zur-En-Arrh, Young Han Solo, Kurtis Stryker, Erron Black, Fujin, Shinnok, Red Hood, Hawkman, Two-Face, Maxima, Shadow the Hedgehog/Super Shadow, Jin Kazama/Devil Jin, The Joker, Fred's Father, Stan Lee, Ishida Mitsunari, Naruto Uzumaki, Ben Affleck (in Batman voice) and Himself *'Mekai Curtis' as Zack Underwood and Himself *'Ogie Banks' as War Machine, Luke Cage/Power Man, Miles Morales/Spider-Man, Darui, Clawd Wolf And Himself *'Josh Keaton' as Andrew Somerville (in Young Hercules voice), Young Hercules, Prince Eric, Prince Charming, Prince Ferdinand, Prince Edward, Prince Adam, Kenai, David, Billy Baston, Silver the Hedgehog/Super Silver, Hal Jordan/Green Lantern, Barry Allen/The Flash, Billy Batson/Captain Marvel/Shazam, Prince Cornilius, Franklin Webb and Himself *'Eddie Izzard' as Sergeant Tibbs, Nigel, Miles Axlerod and Himself *'Jamieson Price' as Bi-Han/Original Sub-Zero/Noob Salibot, Ermac, Algol, Tobirama Senju, Sergeant, Aquaman, Colonel Shikishima, R. Lee Erney, Jelly Jeggler, Lu Bu, Chad Sado and Himself *'Ronda Rousey' as Sonya Blade, Luna and Himself *'Matt Craig' as Cecil Turtle and Himself *'Robbie Daymond' as Spider-Man, Hunter the Cheetah, Pinstripe Potoroo, Small Norm, Benimaru Nikaido, Ryo Sakazaki, Raymond, Philippe (new recorded dialogue) and Himself *'Zachary Levi' as Flynn Rider, Ripper Roo (speaking voice; in Flynn Rider voice), Arnie Cunningham, Don Rickles and Himself *'Vincent Tong' as Brian Turnbull (in Kai/Flash Sentry mixed voices), Robin Hood, Prince Adam, Booster Gold, Prince Phillip, Wilbur Robinson, Danny, Cale Tucker, Pips, The Ghost of Christmas Present, Flash Sentry, Prince Blueblood, Jake Morrison, Adam Sandler and Himself *'Brian Doe' as Timber Spruce, John Darling, Arthur Pendragon, Dylan Dubrow-Hiller, Hawkeye, Green Arrow, Shun'Ei, Rush, Dan Kuso, Scott McCord, The Ghost of Christmas Past and Himself *'Crispin Freeman' as Will Turner, Prince Edward, Kyo Kusanagi, K', Winston, Itachi Uchiha, Alex, Larry Daley, Darek Zoolander, White Goodman, Tugg Speedman, Ben Stiller, Ringo Starr (in Itachi Uchiha voice) and Himself *'Scott Weinger' as Aladdin and Himself *'David Spade' as Kuzco, Griffin The Invisible Man and Himself *'Max Kellerman' as Mr. Tanaka (Regular Voice) *'Micheal Buffer' as Mr. Tanaka (Announcer Voice) and Himself *'Hugh Jackman' as Wolverine, Himself, Rody St. James and The Announcer *'Larry the Cable Guy' as Tow Mater and Himself *'Peter Cullen' as Venom Batman, Eeyore, Monterey Jack, Xanadu, Heihachi Mishima, Optimus Prime, Predator and Himself *'Zach Braff' as Chicken Little and Himself *'Jared Butler' as Captain Jack Sparrow, Tonto and Himself *'Barbara Dirikson' as Flora, Fauna, Queen Leah, The Fairy Godmother, Ellie Mae, Nanny, Winifred, Madame Adelaide Bonfamille, Widow Tweed, Russi Taylor and Herself *'Christopher Lloyd' as Tony Anthony Buchanan (in Doctor Emmett Brown voice), Chuck Thorndyke (in Doctor Emmett Brown voice), Master Xehanort, Merlock, Judge Doom, Doctor Emmett Brown, Rasputin and Himself *'James Arnold Taylor' as Obi-Wan Kenobi, Robert Copperbottom, Guy Gardner/Green Lantern, John Constantine, Tidus, Robert Garcia, Seventh Doctor, Johnny Test, Hank Anchorman, Mr. Kittens, Dark Vegan, Ryuji Yamazaki, Brian O'Connor, Ratchet, Paul Walker, Parker Perfect, King Sandy, Valiant, Carlos, Cameron Boyce, Ewan McGregor and Himself *'Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa' as Shang Tsung and Himself *'Rowan Blanchard' as Riley Matthews and Herself *'Sabrina Carpenter' as Maya Hart , Melissa Chase and Herself *'Dwight Schultz' as Eddie the Squirrel, Mung Daal, Mad Hatter, Papu-Papu, Dr. Animo and Himself *'Dove Cameron' as Mal and Herself *'Sofia Carson' as Evie and Herself *'Cameron Boyce' as Carlos and Himself *'Booboo Stewart' as Jay and Himself *'Orlando Brown' as Cornelius Fillmore and Himself *'Kelly Osborne' as Hildy Gloom and Herself *'Kelly Marie Tran' as Rose Tico and Herself *'Corey Burton' as Dale, Ludwig Von Drake, Grumpy, Yen Sid, Timothy Q. Mouse, Ringmaster, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, Carpenter, March Hare, Mad Hatter, George Darling, Captain Hook, King Stefan, Sir Bart, Bagheera, Shere Khan, Mr. Digger, Jafar, Professor Ratigan, John Smith, Winston, Speedy The Snail, Zugor, Zipper, Metal Sonic (in Cad Bane voice), Ebenezer Scrooge, Cad Bane, Dr. Nefarious Tropy, Nitros Oxide, Nack the Weasel/Fang the Sniper (in Captain Hook voice), Alameda Slim, Zeus, Magic Mirror, Doc Hudson, Quint, Luckboot, Count Dooku, John Hurt, Tony Jay, Paul Newman, Vincent Price, George Carlin, Christopher Lee, Hans Conried, Thurl Ravenscroft, Shi Huangdi, Machikabura, Goutetsu, Rip Torn and Himself *'Ginnifer Goodwin' as Judy Hopps and Herself *'Jason Bateman' as Nick Wilde and Himself *'Patrick Seitz' as Brutus (new recorded dialogue), Nero (new recorded dialogue), Hugo, Bob Richards, Cervantes de Leon, Motochika, Jiren, Franky and Himself *'Hugo Weaving' as Himself *'James Woods' as Hades, Dr. Phillium Benedict, Edgar Balthazar, The Falcon and Himself *'Joe Ochman' as Jiminy Cricket, Soften and Himself *'Rob Paulsen' as P.J., Dimitri, Jose Carioca, Napoleon, Sheriff of Nottingham, Chief, Donatello, Yakko Warner, Pinky, Big the Cat, Booster Munchapper, B.E.N., Spike, The Riddler, Third Doctor, Antoine D'Coolette, George Lucas, Jack Fenton, The Mask, Gordon Quid, Carl Wheezer, Pat Buttram, Rob Benson, Snow Job, Trip Wire, Slingshot, Air Raid, Moki, Boober Fraggle, Marjoy, Saber Rider, Gladstone Gander, Dr. Debolt, Gusto Gummi, Tokka, Mutagen Man, Bravoman, Raphael (80s), Kivan, Anomen, D.E.C.K.S., MR. Opportunity, Dinks, Gnorm, Arnold The Pitbull, Concord Condor, Fowlmouth, Bubsy Bobcat, Mr. Normanmeyer, Max, Arthur, Captain Mucilage, Caped Chameleon, The Terror, Gray Fox, Octopus, Captain Finn, Flash The Wonder Dog, Hard Drive, Fop Doppler, AP-06, Ian Wazselwski, Baba Looey, Throttle, Rev Runner, Steelbeak, Mark Chang, Dickie Dastardly, Dr. Otto Scratchansniff, Cheetato, Major Glory, Hadji, The Prince, Helios, Orpheus, Young Hathi, Hydro-Man, Brick, Boomer, Otis, Prince Eric, King Grippulon, Happy Peppy Garry, Mr. Birkenbake, Ed Leadley, Walt Kidney, Buck McBadbat, Eustace Strych, Principal Willoughby, Ebenezer Wheezer, Martha Wheezer, Doppy, Buck Tuddrussel, Rothchild, Lightray, Craniac 3, Craniac 4, Francois, Hank Perkins, Avery Orenthal, Ripley, Travis Knox, Travis Lum, Chief Maximus, Vitamin D, Tobli, Tlaloc, Head 2 Juju, Dead Juju, Robin Food, Al Sugarh, Numbah $1.50 an Hour, Tooth Fairy, Milton Gibbs, Carl, The Source, Reuben, Houdini, Squaek, Malsquando, Technus, The Box Ghost, V'arsin, Atchan, Flash Backman, Dr. Mysto, Thad Rochefort-Chaise, Fabian LeToul, Mr. Vanderbosh, Coconut Fred, Mr. Leghorn, Gorlop, Art Teacher, Sydney Leach, Bobby Hyde, Commander Hess, El Gato, Squeaky The Mouse, Manderbill, Peck The Rooster, Ditto, Baz-El, Rhomboid Vreedle, Magister Patelliday, Phil, Gutrot, Gorvan, Captain Kork, Chazmuth, Baron Finster, Bobble, Sal Maroni, The Tin Man, Eubie, Turbo, Baron Strucker, Werewolf By Night, Batroc The Leaper, Winslow Fleach, Shen, Rezard, Goggan, Bumpy, Jeff Adams, Bird Brain, Suds, Mac, Chuck Berost, Alpha Man, Julio Luna, Toodles, Sir Kirby, Han Sr., Jaq, Grand Duke, Smash Hit, Jacques, Grandpa Bones, Cobby, Danny Vasquez, Gustav, Snowball and Himself *'Chick Vennera' as Dinky, Pesto and Himself *'Tristan Rogers' as Jake and Himself *'Cheech Marin' as Tito, Bonzai, Ramone and Himself *'Wilmer Valderrama' as Manny Garcia and Himself *'Carlos Alazraqui' as Adult Bambi, Fat Crow, Panchito Pistoles, Speedy Gonzales, Felipe, Winslow T. Oddfellow, Lazlo and Himself *'Billy Crystal '''as Mike Wazowski and Himself *'J.P. Manoux''' as Randall Boggs and Himself *'Brian George' as Captain Barbossa and Himself *'Paul Kandel' as Clopin and Himself *'Keith David' as The Beast, Mufasa, Kerchak, Tublat, Captain Nathaniel Flint, Goliath, Doctor Facilier, Darth Vader, Spawn, James Earl Jones and Himself *'Tom Kane' as Aslan, Yoda, C-3PO, Admiral Ackbar, Qui-Gon Jinn, Bad Cop/Good Cop, Phantom Stranger, Ultron, Professor Utonium, Darwin, Oxnard Montalvo, Liam Neeson and Himself *'Kelly Sheridan' as Diana Lombard, Nakoma, Scarlet Witch, Indigo Zap, Starlight Glimmer and Herself *'Kari Wahlgren' as Elephant Catty, Maleficent (2014), Kitana, Suzy Johnson, Nova, Attina, Lola, Tigress, Invisible Woman, Shannon, Angelina Jolie and Herself *'Alan Tudyk' as Diablo the Raven (new recorded dialogue), King Candy, Duke Weaselton, K-2SO, Alistair Krei, Ludo, Heihei, Lenny, Steve The Pirate and Himself *'Gibert Gottfried' as Iago, Digit, Berkeley Beetle and Himself *'Sam Riley' as Himself *'Helen Sadler' as Jyn Erso and Herself *'Paul St. Peter' as Xemnas, Kurama, Leomon, Ganryu, Captain Battleship and Himself *'Adam Driver' as John Treay (in Kylo Ren voice), Ben Solo/Kylo Ren and Himself *'Jim Hanks' as Woody, Woody Car, Walt Disney, Tom Hanks and Himself *'Tim Allen' as Buzz Lightyear, Utility Belt Buzz, Buzz Light Car, Scott Calvin, Dave Douglas and Himself *'Stephen Stanton' as Happy, Melman, Old Obi-Wan Kenobi, Grand Moff Tarkin, Peter Cushing and Himself *'Jim Meskimen' as Genie, Fender, Robin Williams, Mork and Himself *'Ross Thomas' as Sam Flynn and Himself *'John DiMaggio' as Dr. Drakken, Wakka, Mola Ram (in Galactus voice), Bowler Hat Guy, Jake the Dog, Ruber, Rameses, Tzekel-Kan, the Backson (in Jake the Dog voice), Darkseid (DC Super Hero Girls), Wildcat, Gorilla Grodd, Uka-Uka, Tiny Tiger, Chang Koehan, Leatherface, Frankenstein's Monster, Jack Torrance, Shnitzel, Jack Nicholson, Rico and Himself *'Alex Hirsch' as Bill Cipher, Soos Ramirez, Grunkle Stan and Himself *'Bettina Bush' as Gloria, Megan Williams and Herself *'Erin Cottrell' as Quorra and Herself *'James Sie' as Monkey, Kwan and Himself *'Lucy Liu' as Viper and Herself *'Seth Rogen' as Pumbaa, Mantis, B.O.B., Frank and Himself *'Dylan Sprouse' as Yozora, Zack and Himself *'Cole Sprouse' as Cody and Himself *'Dan Castellaneta' as Earl, Flem, Homer Simpson, Krusty The Clown, Abraham Simpson, Mayor Quimby, Groundskeeper Willie, Herb Powell, Megavolt, Phil Shortman, Lionel Hutz, Troy McClure, Earthworm Jim, Phil Hartman and Himself *'Julie Kavner' as Timon's Mother, Marge Bouvier-Simpson, Jacqueline Bouvier, Patty and Selma Bouvier and Herself *'Will Friedle' as Ron Stoppable, Blue Beetle, Batman Beyond, Selfer Almasy, Fang, Kyle Rayner/Green Lantern, Gearhead, Greggy, Jaster Rogue, Ken Tennyson, Doyle Blackwell, Scarlet Scarab, Randy, Jason, Bryan, Lion-O, Ragnar, Man-Beast, Fusion and Himself *'Mandy Moore' as Toni Buchanan (in Rapunzel voice), Rapunzel, Sheriff Callie, Nita and Herself *'Josh Gad' as Olaf, LeFou and Himself *'Kirsten Bell' as Anna and Herself *'Idina Menzel' as Elsa and Herself *'Jonathan Groff' as Kristoff and Himself *'Santino Montana' as Prince Hans and Himself *'Ryan Potter' as Hiro Hamada and Himself *'Scott Adsit' as Baymax and Himself *'Jamie Chung' as GoGo Tamago and Herself *'T.J. Miller' as Fred, Tuffnut Thorston, i-R0k and Himself *'Maya Rudolph' as Aunt Cass Hamada and Herself *'Daniel Henney' as Tadashi Hamada and Himself *'Michael J. Fox' as Chance, Milo Thatch, Marty McFly, Stuart Little and Himself *'David Kaufman' as Aldrin Pesky, Jimmy Olsen, Lampwick, Danny Phantom and Himself *'BD Wong' as John Treay (in Li Shang voice), Shang, Dr. Henry Wu and Himself *'Malcolm McDowell' as Dr. Calico, Metallo, Mad Mod, Bandeiras and Himself *'Emily Mortimer' as Holley Shiftwell and Herself *'Ashley Eckstein' as Chloe Carruthurs (in Ahsoka Tano voice), Rebecca Cunningham, Ahsoka Tano, Joanna (new recorded dialogue, in Ahsoka Tano/Cheetah mixed voices), Adult Faline, Bimbette 2, Athena Asamiya, Cloak, Supergirl, Cheetah (DC Super Hero Girls), Liz Bandicoot and Herself *'Erin Fitzgerald' as Abbey Bominable, Spectra Vondergeist, Cai Wenji and Herself *'TC Carson' as Mace Windu, Kratos, Bruce Irvin and Himself *'Andrew Stanton' as Emperor Zurg, Hopper and Himself *'Vanessa Marshall' as Nala, Black Canary, Sheeva and Herself *'Dwayne Johnson' as Maui, Jack Bruno, Luke Hobbs, Chuck and Himself *'Jason Statham' as Deckard Shaw, Lee Christmas and Himself *'Blake Clark' as Slinky Dog, Jebidiah Allardyce "Cookie" Farnsworth, Jim Varney and Himself *'Steve Burton' as Cloud Strife and Himself *'Nathan Kress' as Wedge Antilles and Himself *'Mark Rylance' as The BFG, James Halliday/Anarok and Himself *'Richard Ian Cox' as Vector the Crocodile and Himself *'Brian T. Delaney' as Wreck-It Ralph and Himself *'Jack McBrayer' as Irving, Gaston Framagucci, Fix-It Felix Jr., Wander and Himself *'April Winchell' as Sergeant Colhoun, Clarabelle Cow and Herself *'Robin Atkin Downes' as Alfred Pennyworth, Sam Speed (in Medic voice), Deadshot (in Medic voice), Firefly, Davy Jones, Alan Rickman, Jeremy Irons and Himself *'Robert Englund' as Darth Chernabog (in Freddy Krueger/Scarecrow mixed voices), Wa-Wa the Water Elemental (in Vulture voice), Freddy Krueger, Scarecrow, Vulture, Felix Faust and Himself *'Salli Saffioti' as Clawdeen Wolf, Cleo de Nile and Herself *'Jeffrey Combs' as The Question, Rat King, Gyrus Krinkles and Himself *'Dan Green' as Mephiles the Dark, Yugi Muto, Yami Yugi, Tetsu Trudge, Kimba The White Lion, Jason Voorhees, Entei and Himself *'Ben Burtt' as WALL-E, M-O, R2-D2, BB-8 and Himself *'Sam Witwer' as Palpatine/Darth Sidious, Galen Marek, Darth Maul and Himself *'Andy Serkis' as Supreme Leader Snoke, Spike and Himself *'Trevor Devall' as Jar Jar Binks, Rocket Raccoon and Himself *'Tom Kenny' as Spyro the Dragon, The Professor, Dr. Nitrus Brio, Becoe, Orville, Rabbit, Chien Po, Pat, Leonard Francis Lopart, The Penguin, Mayor of Townsville, Tenth Doctor, Leo Callisto, Orbot, Mr. Mxyzptlk, Sinestro, Bella, Carl Chryniszzswics, Crazy Quilt, Commissioner James Gordon, SpongeBob SquarePants, Dog, Norbert, Popeye, Gibson, Suki, Lumpus, Slikman, Peter Lorre and Himself *'Cassnadra Lee Morris' as Elora the Faun, Yubel and Herself *'Melissa Fahn' as Lili De Rochefort, Dendy and Herself *'Andre Sogliuzzo' as Doc, Sparx the Dragonfly, Big Norm, Real Velo, Zem, Puss in Boots, Tai Lung and Himself *'Jeff "Swampy" Marsh' as Scrooge McDuck, Elliot the Dragon, Hiram Flaversham, Major Monogram, Cavendish and Himself *'David Tennant' as Professor Honeycutt/Fugitoid and Himself *'Misty Lee' as Red She-Hulk, Squirrel Girl, Big Barda, Tawna Bandicoot, Polar (vocal effects), Pura (vocal effects), The Sorceress and Herself *'Jason Alexander' as Hugo, Poseidon, Abis Mal, Lil' Lightning and Himself *'Sara Cravens' as Frost, Power Girl and Herself *'Patricia Lentz' as Laverne and Herself *'Audrey Wasilewswki' as Terk, Elephant Giddy and Herself *'Kelsey Grammer' as Stinky Pete the Prospector, Francis, Henry J. Waternoose III, Captain Kiddie, Sideshow Bob, Vladimir and Himself *'Candi Milo' as Irma Lair, Dexter, Elephant Prissy, Nick, Nora Wakeman and Herself *'Don Novello' as Vincenzo Santorini and Himself *'Ken Page' as Oogie Boogie and Himself *'Thomas Brodie-Sangster' as Ferb Fletcher, Taran and Himself *'Dee Bradley Baker' as Perry the Platypus, Man-Bat, Chewbacca, Brainiac, Glasses Crow, Doctor Octopus, Plastic Man, Larfleeze, Mister Fantastic, The Road Runner, Merc, Turner, Brutus, Nero, Joanna, Bear, Felicia (vocal effects), Philippe (vocal effects), Meeko, Flit, Percy, Khan (new recorded dialogue), King, Armor King, Kuma, Panda, Xenomorph (vocal effects), Predator (vocal effects), Godzilla, King Kong and Himself *'Kelly Metzger' as Spitfire, Gloriosa Daisy, Nya and Herself *'Hayden Panettiere' as Luna (Hex Girls) and Herself *'Kevin McDonald' as Agent Pleakley, Waffle and Himself *'Cree Summer' as Melissa Jean Warren (in Kida Nedakh/She-Hulk mixed voices), Cynder the Dragon, Yzma, Kidagakash "Kida" Nedakh, Mrs. Jumbo, Thunder, Felicia (new recorded dialogue), Rouge the Bat, Storm, Kneesaa, Susie Carmichael, Michelle Chang, Valerie Gray, Numbah 5, Cree Lincoln, Aaliyah and Herself *'Auli'i Cravalho' as Moana and Herself *'Kimberly Brooks' as Dusk (Hex Girls), Lightning, Vixen, Master Raven and Herself *'Jessica DiCicco' as Rachel Coster (in Star Sapphire voice), Malina, Flame Princess, Lynn Loud Jr., Lucy Loud, Maggie Pesky, Star Sapphire, Lashina, Olette and Herself *'Olivia d'Abo' as Nala, Jane Porter, Captain Amelia, Luminara Unduli, Elasti-Girl, Dr. Ellie Sattler, Vice Admiral Amilyn Holdo and Herself *'Cristina Milizia' as Jessica Cruz and Herself *'Gregg Berger' as Ripto, Crush, Gulp, Grimlock, Odie, Bill Licking, Jecht and Himself *'Erica Lindbeck' as Mera, Black Cat, Cassie Cage, Menat, Sophitia Alexandra, Roll, Melody Valentine (in Mera voice) and Herself *'Peter Woodward' as Dick Dastardly and Himself *'Chris Sanders' as Stitch and Himself *'Victoria Atkin' as Liz Bandicoot and Herself *'Mark Moseley' as Mushu, Donkey, Sherman Klump, Buddy Love, Norbit Albert Rice, Eddie Murphy and Himself *'Will Ryan' as Willie the Giant, Dopey, Fisherman Bear and Himself *'Mak Wilson' as J. Thaddeus Toad and Himself *'Nigel Plaskitt' as Ratty and Himself *'Mike Quinn' as Moley and Himself *'Amir Talai' as Crane and Himself *'Brian Herring' as Angus McBadger and Himself *'Richard Coombs' as Cyril Proudbottom and Himself *'John Eccleston' as Mr. Winkie, Yves St. LaRoache and Himself *'Bobby Moynihan' as Louie, Alexander Cabot III and Himself *'Kath Soucie' as Perdita, Vixey, Tina, Chet, Dusty, Sally, Miss Bianca, Lola Bunny, Georgette, Queen Ant, Tish Katsufrakis, Maddie Fenton, Eris, Nicole the Holo-lynx/Overclocked Nicole (in Sally Acorn voice), Phil and Lil DeVille, Miriam Pataki, Professor Princess, Princess What's-Her-Name, Piper Pitstop, Twiggy, Cacoa Arara, Michelle Pfeiffer, Colette and Herself *'Patrick Warburton' as Nathan Chapman (in Kronk voice), Sarge, Kronk, Angel Kronk, Devil Kronk, Alien Cop, Blag, Agamemnon, Russell Casse, Joe Swanson, Billy Dee Williams and Himself *'Mike Henry '''as Cleveland Brown and Himself *'David DeLuise''' as David Somerville (in Coop voice), Fagin, Bushroot, Itchy, Tiger, Stanley, Coop, Tino Insana, Dom DeLuise and Himself *'John Ratzenberger' as Hamm, Hamm Car, P.T. Flea, P.T. Flea Car, The Abominable Snowman, The Abominable Snowplow, The Underminer, Mack, Mustafa and Himself *'Wallace Shawn' as Rex, Eustace Bagge, Marvin The White, Gilbert Huph and Himself *'Paul Dobson' as Master Wu and Himself *'Kathleen Barr' as Mature, Misako, Trixie Lulamoon, Queen Chrysalis, Lila Test, Kevin, Janet Nelson Jr. and Herself *'Ian James Corlett' as Hugh Test and Himself *'Kelly Stables' as Will Vandom and Herself *'Kittie' as Taranee Cook and Herself *'Christel Khalil' as Cornelia Hale and Herself *'Liza Del Mundo' as Hay Lin and Herself *'Sarah Vowell' as Violet and Herself *'Brent Miller' as Zane and Himself *'Liliana Mumy' as Mertle Edmonds, Panini, Leni Loud and Herself *'Christina Pucelli' as Catwoman (DC Super Hero Girls), Miss Martian (DC Super Hero Girls), Luan Loud and Herself *'Nika Futterman' as Asajj Ventress, Hawkgirl (DC Super Hero Girls), Squeeze, Zira, Luna Loud, Lola Caricola, Sticks The Badger, Olga Pataki and Herself *'Fred Stoller' as Dusty and Himself *'Rosalyn Landor' as The Blue Fairy and Herself *'Michael Gough' as Pongo, Gopher, Yugo The Wolf, Joe, Shrek, Austin Powers, Dr. Evil, Fat Basterd, Goldmember, Cat In The Hat, N. Trance, Gnasty Gnorc, Mike Myers and Himself *'Holly Fields' as Princess Fiona and Herself *'Richard Steven Horvitz' as Kaos, Daggett, Billy, Zim, Alpha-5 and Himself *'Dave B. Mitchell' as Master Croc, Bentley, Geras, Sektor, Frank Dreblen, Liu Bei, Guan Yu, Kiyomori Taira, Leslie Nielsen and Himself *'Jess Winfield' as Cogsworth, Governor Ratcliffe, Dr. Jumba Jookiba, The Archdeacon, Fenton Q. Harcourt, David Ogden Stiers and Himself *'Kevin Michael Richardson' as Sebastian (stand-in voice for Samuel E. Wright), Kron, The Shredder, Captain Gantu, Groot, Barney Rubble, Jim Crow, Mr. Arrow, Vector the Crocodile, Bulkhead, Big the Cat (in Groot voice), Goro Daimon, Antonov, Antari, Cleveland Brown Jr., Trigon, Prince John, James Avery and Himself *'Jerome Ranft' as Lenny, Wheezy, Heimlich, Jacques, Gamma, Joe Ranft and Himself *'Michael Adamthwaite' as Jay and Himself *'Jim Carrey '''as The Mask, Ace Ventura, Lloyd Christmas, The Grinch, Bruce Nolan, The Cable Guy, Horton The Elephant, Captain Stars and Stripes and Himself *'Jeff Daniels as Harry Dunne, Roger Radcliffe and Himself *'''Michael Leon-Wooley as Louis, Darkseid, Thanos, Hellboy and Himself *'John Turturro' as Francesco Bernoulli and Himself *'Mae Whitman' as Birdie O'Brian (in Batgirl/April O'Neil mixed voices), Tinker Bell, Shanti, Huntsgirl, Pearl (in Batgirl voice), Batgirl, April O'Neil, Older Little Suzy, Yuffie Kusanagi, Sarah Williams (in April O'Neil voice), Josie McCoy (in Batgirl voice) and Herself *'Anais Fairweather' as Supergirl (DC Super Hero Girls) and Herself *'Elle Fanning' as 2014 Princess Aurora and Herself *'Rino Romamo' as Espio the Chameleon, Iori Yagami and Himself *'Jeff Bennett' as Bashful, Geppetto, Foghorn Leghorn, The Reluctant Dragon,Straw Hat Crow, Ichabod Crane, Mr. Smee, Tramp, Jock, Trusty, Roger Radcliffe, Denahi, Todd, Dodger, Jasper, Merlin, Sir Kay, White Rabbit, Dodo, Secretary Bird, Atka, Fflewddur Fflam, Professor Archimedes Q. Porter, Dr. Dawson, Einstein, Dr. Delbert Doppler, Mayor of Halloween Town, Red Tornado, Petrie, Toby (new record dialogue, in style of Johnny Bravo), Lumiere (stand-in voice for the late Jerry Orbach), Ling, First Doctor, Dr. Jaques Von Hamsterviël, Johnny Bravo, Peter Puppy, Jack Ryder/The Creeper, Zazu, Dudley Moore, Mickey Rooney, Don Adams, Kowalski, Raj and Himself *'Nancy Cartwright' as Adrian Holmes (in Nelson Muntz voice), Pistol Pete, Pumbaa Jr, Rufus, Chuckie Finster, Bart Simpson, Maggie Simpson, Nelson Muntz, Ralph Wiggum, Todd Flanders, Kearney Zzyzwicz, Database, Christine Cavanaugh and Herself *'Yeardley Smith' as Lisa Simpson and Herself *'Pamela Hayden' as Milhouse Van Houten, Rod Flanders, Jimbo Jones, Allison Taylor, Miss Springfield and Herself *'Bruce Boxleitner' as Tron and Himself *'Dave Foley' as Flik, Flik Car and Himself *'Sara Ramirez' as Queen Miranda, Vanilla the Rabbit and Herself *'Olivia Munn' as Phoebe Callisto and Herself *'Fiona Bishop' as Loretta Callisto and Herself *'Cullen McCarthy' as Miles Callisto and Himself *'Amy Adams' as Giselle and Herself *'Katherine Von Till' as Snow White and Herself *'Ron Perlman' as Clayface and Himself *'Craig T. Nelson' as Mr. Incredible and Himself *'Holly Hunter' as Mrs. Incredible/Elastgirl and Herself *'Harry Shearer' as The Dog Announcer, Mr. Burns, Waylon Smithers, Principal Skinner, Ned Flanders, Reverend Lovejoy, Kent Brockman, Otto Mann, Lenny Leonard, Dr. Hibbert, Rainier Wolfcastle, Herman Hermann, Sanjay Nahasapeemapetilon, Jasper Beardly, Judge Snyder, Dr. Marvin Monroe, God and Himself *'Maggie Roswell' as Maude Flanders, Helen Lovejoy, Elizabeth Hoover, Luann Van Houten, Manjula Nahasapeemapetilon and Herself *'Sophie Bush' as Voyd and Herself *'Ashlyn Selich' as Speed Queen, Alexandra Cabot (in Batgirl voice) and Herself *'Seth MacFarlane '''as Peter Griffin, Glenn Quigmuire, Stewie Griffin, Brian Griffin, Stan Smith, Roger Smith and Himself *'Rachael MacFarlane''' as Artemiz, Numbah 386, Hayley Smith and Herself *'Ike Amadi' as Martian Manhunter, John Stewart/Green Lantern, Cyrax, Gorilla Grodd, Atrocitus, Shao Kahn, Crunch Bandicoot and Himself *'Rickey D’Shon Collins' as Tucker Foley and Himself *'Caroline Rhea' as Sylvia Marpole, Elephant Matriarch, Sarah Hawkins, Big Mama, Hera, Mrs. Potts, Quasimodo's Mother, Queen Athena, Linda Flynn-Fletcher, Mary Kay Bergman and Herself *'Ashley Tisdale' as Codylee Nelson (in Candace Flynn voice), Mrs. Jumbo, The Spring Sprite, Abigail and Amelia Gabble, Jenny Foxworth, Harem Girl 2, Sabrina Spellman, Grace, Marina, Hawkgirl, Blaze the Cat, Alice, Maddie Fitzpatrick, Sharpay Evans, Candace Flynn/Fireside Candace, Jasmine Dubrow, Helga Pataki, Stealh Elf and Herself *'Tia Carrere' as Nani Pelekai and Herself *'Olivia Olson' as Alicia Jane Buchanan (in Vanessa Doofenshmirtz voice), Queen Mousetoria, Blisstina, Marceline, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz and Herself *'Seth Green' as George Nathaniel Buchanan (in Monty Monogram voice), Monty Monogram, Chris Griffin and Himself *'Nicole Sullivan' as Betsy Delis Manusu (in Mira Nova voice), Mira Nova, Shego, Marilyn, Franny Robinson and Herself *'Travis Willingham' as Human Torch, Booster Gold, Francis, Thunderbolt, Thor, The Hulk, Superman, Grey Ghost, Eighth Doctor, King Roland II, Kilowog, Katakura Kujoro, Guile, Xu Huang, Zhou Tai, Yu Kanda, Bert, Mr. Dawes Sr., Mr. Dawes Jr., Cecil Fredricks, Dick Van Dyke and Himself *'Ben Schwartz' as Dewey, Classic Dick Grayson/Robin, Bat-Mite, Leonardo and Himself *'Ari Rubin' as Quasimodo and Himself *'Grey Griffin' as Roxanne, Sadira, Flicker, Sherri and Terri Mackleberry, Kanga, Harem Girl 3, Sarah Sanderson, Betty Rubble, Bambi's Mother, Sally Cemmera, Rita, Jessica Rabbit, Esmeralda, Audrey Rocio Ramirez, Lor McQuarrie, Wonder Woman (DC Super Hero Girls), Cody's Mother, Skank, Lois Lane/Superwoman, Platinum, Aquata, Arista, Frankie Foster, Omachao (in style of Wubbzy), Captain Marvel, Ms. Marvel, The Enchantess, Giganta, Daphne Blake, Shade the Echidna, Tikal the Echidna (in Azula/Frankie Foster voice), Pepper Potts, Lana Loud, Lola Loud, Lily Loud, Mileena, Christie Monteiro, Whip, Ellen Ripley, Carrie White, Sam Manson, Mandy, Vicki the Babysitter, Dana Hill, Eartha Kitt, Kitty Katswell, Puppycorn and Herself *'Bruce Campbell' as Ash Williams, Captain Shuggazoom and Himself *'Max Mittelman' as American Son, Saitama, Konohamaru Sarutobi and Himself *'Wendee Lee' as Jennifer Ling (in Kei voice), Marine the Raccoon/Hydro Marine, Berlioz, Ling Xiaoyu, Master Raven, Chai Xianghua, Kei and Herself *'Matt Lanter' as Anakin Skywalker, Terra, Hal Jordan/Green Lantern, Kim Kaphwan and Himself *'Joel McCrary ' as Thomas O'Malley, Little John, Baloo, James P. Sullivan, Pacha, Phil Harris and Himself *'John Goodman' as Himself *'Phil LaMarr' as Bruce Harris (in Static voice), General Li, John Smith, Captain Phoebus, Marty, Joshua Strongbear Sweet, Aladar, Stika, Prince John, Scroop, Blade, Dagger, The Thing, Finn McMissile, Carver Descartes, Black Panther, Krushauer, He-Lectrix, Baxter Stockman, Tulio, Lucius Fox, Cubot, Samurai Jack, Kotal Kahn, Dormammu, Chin Gentsai, Captain Steven Hiller, Oscar, Agent J, John Hancock, Second Doctor, Michael Jackson, Doc Magnus, Killer Moth, Numbah Infinity and Himself *'Jonathan Adams' as Kang the Conqueror and Himself *'Jess Harnell' as Grim Gloom, Timothy Q. Mouse, Wakko Warner, Roger Rabbit, Amos Slade, Ninth Doctor, Crash Bandicoot (vocal effects), Lo-Lo the Air Elemental, Choi Bounge, Mr. Snoops, Cedric the Sorcerer, and Himself *'Matthew Lillard' as Shaggy Rogers and Himself *'Mike Pollock' as Dr. Eggman, Dr. Eggman Nega, Arthur Hawkins and Himself *'Dante Basco' as Jake Long and Himself *'Taylor Ervin' as Amy Rose and Herself *'Tony Goldwyn' as Tarzan and Himself *'Nicole Parker' as Penelope Pitstop and Herself *'Jason Lee' as Syndrome, Dave Saville, Charlie The Bigfoot, Earl and Himself *'Kim Mai Guest' as Katarina Alves and Herself *'Eden Sher' as Star Butterfly and Herself *'Adam McArthur' as Marco Diaz and Himself *'Maurice LaMarche' as Decoe (in style of 7D Grumpy), Mortimer Mouse, Horace, Caterpillar, Wile E. Coyote, Brain, Preacher Crow, Basil of Baker Street, Percival C. McLeach, Eli Excelsior Pandarus, Benny the Cab, Jack-in-a-Box, Sleet, Wang Jinrei, Erik Lehnsherr/Magento, Mr. Big, Ares, Joseph Korso, Red Tornado, Big Bob Pataki, Balto, Kevin Bacon, Peter Sellers, Hovis and Himself *'Frank Welker' as Megatron, Captain, Louie the Hot Dog Man, Abu (vocal effects), Dumbo (vocal effects), Aracuan Bird (vocal effects), Diablo the Raven (vocal effects), Diaval (vocal effects), Elliot the Dragon, Marahute (vocal effects), Tyrannosaurus Rex, Pegasus (vocal effects), Toby (vocal effects), Odin, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, E-123 Omega (in Megatron voice), Fred Jones, Scooby-Doo, Steven Spielberg and Himself *'Aimee Carrero' as Princess Elena, Vega, Tikal the Echidna and Herself *'Markets Herington' as Libby and Herself *'Alisha Wainwright' as Leona and Herself *'Bill Baretta' as Pepe, Rowlf, Dr. Teeth, Swedish Chef, Bobo the Bear, Doglion, Big Mean Carl, Armstrong the Chicken Hawk and Himself *'Dave Goelz' as Gonzo, Waldorf, Beauregard, Zoot, Bunsen Honeydew, Stinky the Skunk and Himself *'David Rudman' as Scooter, Janice, Beaker, Wayne, Miss Poogy, Cookie Monster, Sonny Friendly, Baby Bear, Two-Headed Monster (the up-curved-horn-headed one with dark purple beard) and Himself *'Drake Bell' as Manic the Hedgehog (in style of Peter Parker/Spiderman), Young Eraqus and Himself *'Eric Jacobson' as Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Sam Eagle, Animal, The Newsman, Bert, Grover, Oscar the Grouch, Guy Smiley, Two-Headed Monster (the down-curved-horn-headed one with light purple beard) and Himself *'Jim Kroupa' as Thog and Himself *'Julianne Buescher' as Wanda and Herself *'Matt Vogel' as Kermit, Sweetums, Floyd Pepper, Camilla, Lew Zealand, Crazy Harry, Pops, Constantine, Uncle Deadly, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Big Bird, The Count, Harvey Kneeslapper, Sherlock Hemlock, Forgetful Jones, Simon Soundman and Himself *'Peter Linz' as Walter, Rizzo, Statler, Lips, Link Hogthrob, Gene/Behemoth, Ernie, Herry Monster and Himself *'Jennifer Barnhardt' as Zoe, Little Bird, Gladys the Cow and Herself *'John Kennedy' as The Amazing Mumford and Himself *'Chris Knowings' as Roosevelt Franklin (replacing the late Matt Robinson) and Himself *'Ryan Dillon' as Elmo, Lefty the Salesman, Don Music, and Himself *'Christopher Hayes' as Hoots the Owl and Himself *'Carmen Osbahr' as Rosita and Herself *'Pam Arciero' as Grungetta and Herself *'Stephanie D'Abruzzo' as Prairie Dawn and Herself *'Leslie Carrara' as Abby Cadabby and Herself *'Marty Robinson' as Telly Monster, Mr. Snuffleupagus, Buster the Horse and Himself *'Bruce Connelly' as Barkley the Dog and Himself *'Steve Whitmire' as Jake the Polar Bear and Himself *'Louise Gold' as Annie Sue Pig, Bunnie Bear and Herself *'Jason Ritter' as Dipper Pines and Himself *'Kristen Schaal' as Mabel Pines, Trixie and Herself *'Andy Dick' as Nuka and Himself *'Cindy Robinson' as Bianca, Duchess, Minnie Mouse, Pebbles Flintstone, Martin Prince, Üter Zörker, Jackson Jekyll/Holt Hyde, Operetta, Zafina, Zhang Chunhua and Herself *'Shannon Chan-Kent' as Wallflower Blush, Brittany, Whittany Biskit and Herself *'Richard Petty' as Strip "The King" Weathers and Himself *'David Gallagher' as Jaxon Bosworth (in Riku voice), Riku, Riku Replica, Khan (new recorded dialogue) and Himself *'Quinton Flynn' as Axel/Lea, Raiden, Malekith the Accused, Meowth, Iruka, Kon, Zhong Hui and Himself *'Nathan Lane' as Timon, Spot Helperman, Snowbell and Himself *'Ernie Sabella' as Pumbaa and Himself *'Colleen Clinkenbeard' as Jake/Captain Jake (in style of Luffy from One Piece), Kid Gohan, Teen Gohan, Monkey D. Luffy, Erza Scarlet, Kunimitsu and Herself *'Keith Ferguson' as Lightning McQueen, Han Solo, Lord Hater, Friend Owl, Eddie Valiant, Michael Myers, Reaper, Marluxia and Himself *'Teala Dunn' as Bumblebee, Valerie Brown (in Bumblebee voice) and Herself *'Stephanie Sheh' as Honey the Cat, Katana (DC Super Hero Girls), Kasuga, Orihime Inoue, Kyrie, Sylvie Paula Paula, Yellow Ranger, Guan Yinping, Da Ji, Megumi Bandicoot, Sailor Moon and Herself *'Danica McKellar' as Miss Martian, Frost and Herself *'Tania Gunadi' as Sashi Kobayashi, Lady Shiva (DC Super Hero Girls) and Herself *'April Stewart' as Granny Goodness, Stompa and Herself *'Darcy Rose Byrnes' as Princess Amber and Herself *'Cathy Weseluck' as Spike, Dumbo, Gus, Domino, Little Dipper, Hathi Jr, Aracuan Bird (new recorded dialogue), Abu (new recorded dialogue), Prince James, Christopher Thorndyke (in Spike voice), Gerald Johanssen and Herself *'Ashleigh Ball' as Dylan Cassell (in Rainbow Dash voice), Daniel Cassell (in Applejack/Rainbow Dash mixed voices), Prissy, Pete, Roo, Toulouse (in Rainbow Dash voice), Hogarth Hughes (in Rainbow Dash voice), Toni, Louie (in Rainbow Dash voice), Pinocchio (in Rainbow Dash voice), Christopher Robin (in Rainbow Dash voice), Oliver (in Rainbow Dash voice), Cody (in Rainbow Dash voice), Chip Potts (in Rainbow Dash voice), Young Flounder (in Rainbow Dash voice), David (in Rainbow Dash voice), Michael Darling (in Rainbow Dash voice), Patch (in Rainbow Dash voice), Lucky (in Rainbow Dash voice), Rolly (in Rainbow Dash voice), Whizzer (in Rainbow Dash voice), Young Simba (in Rainbow Dash voice), Young Tarzan (in Rainbow Dash voice), Young Bambi (in Rainbow Dash voice), Young Copper (in Rainbow Dash voice), Young Tantor (in Rainbow Dash voice), Kirby (in Rainbow Dash voice), Nemo (in Rainbow Dash voice), Dash (in Rainbow Dash voice), Littlefoot (in Applejack voice), Fievel (in Applejack voice), Bltthe Baxter, Bunnie Rabbot, Tzipporah, Abby Mallard, Jessie, Kion (in Applejack voice), Sherman (in Rainbow Dash voice), Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Lyra Heartstrings, Mary Test, Leo Kliesen, Angel (in Rainbow Dash voice), Miles "Tails" Prower/Super Tails (in Rainbow Dash voice), Arnold Shortman and Herself *'Andrea Libman' as Holley Cassell (in Fluttershy/Pinkie Pie mixed voices), Penny (in Fluttershy/Pinkie Pie mixed voices), Anne-Marie (in Fluttershy voice), Cecilia (in Pinkie Pie voice), Rosie (in Pinkie Pie voice), Rosy (in Pinkie Pie voice), Robyn Starling (in Fluttershy/Pinkie Pie mixed voices), Kula Diamond (in Pinkie Pie voice), Mui Mui (in Pinkie Pie voice), Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Sweetie Drops, Phoebe Heyerdahl, Ducky, Judith Barsi, Amy Rose (in Pinkie Pie voice), Cream the Rabbit (in Fluttershy voice), Rebecca Hawkins, Parfait, Angel and Herself *'Maryke Hendrikse' as Sonata Dusk, Gilda, Susan Test, Jillian Vegan and Herself *'Diana Kaarina' as Aria Blaze, Roxie McTerrier, Petula Woolwright and Herself *'Andrea Bowen' as Young Faline, Olivia Flaversham and Herself *'Amy Sedaris' as Foxy Loxy and Herself *'Mark Walton' as Goosey Loosey and Himself *'Tabitha St. Germain' as Pepper Clark, Mystique, Miriam, Rarity, Cera, Wave the Swallow, Princess Luna/Nightmare Moon, Vice-Principal Luna, Granny Smith, Photo Finish, Lili Rochefort, Zarina, Cheese and Herself *'Nicole Oliver' as Fiona Somerville (in Princess Celestia voice), Red She-Hulk, Slue-Foot Sue, Zoe Trent, Princess Celestia, Principal Celestia, Cheerilee, Zafina, Rouge the Bat (in Princess Celestia voice) and Herself *'Christina Vee' as Adyson Sweetwater, Ladybug, Lianshi, Sailor Mars, Coco Bandicoot, Cacao and Herself *'Kate Miccuci' as Katie, Velma Dinkley, Irma, Webby Vanderquack, Sara Murphy and Herself *'Melissa McCarthy' as Holly, Abby Yates and Herself *'Sandy Fox' as Milly, Melody Lucas, Sailor Chibi Moon and Herself *'Mitchel Musso' as Dean Nelson (in Jeremy Johnson voice), Moses, Miguel, Sinbad, Jeremy Johnson, Wally, Crash Bandicoot (speaking voice, in Jeremy Johnson voice), Burt Ward and Himself *'Matt Ryan' as Himself *'Kelly Hu' as Michelle Hill (in Stacy Hirano voice), Stacy Hirano, Buffy Summers, Sindel, D'Vorah, Katana, Bimbette 3, Karai, Chesire, Lady Shiva, Julia Chang, Love Heart, Ami Bandicoot and Herself *'Susan Eisenberg' as Sela and Herself *'Kirby Morrow' as Cole, Sonic the Hedgehog/Super Sonic and Himself *'Jeremy Clarkson' as Harv, Adrian and Himself *'James May' as Ian and Himself *'Richard Hammond' as Nigel and Himself *'Darrell Waltrip' as Darrell Cartrip and Himself *'Bob Costas' as Bob Cutlass and Himself *'Danny Mastrogiorgio' as The Mayor of New York and Himself *'Sonny Strait' (in TOM Voice) as The Owner of The Visual Customization Shop, Krillin, Bardock, Apacahi, Usopp and Himself *'Jonathan Cahill' as Kabal and Himself *'David Lodge '''as Ling Tong, Kenpachi Zaraki and Himself *'Lani Minella''' as Ivy Valentine and Herself *'Bob Carter' as Balrog, Syn Shenron, Bojack and Himself *'Doug Erholtz' as Squall Leonhart, Cao Pi, Kankuro, Asuma Sarutobi and Himself *'Johnny Yong Bosch' as Kevin John Webb (in Shotaro Kaneda voice), Scamp (in Yukimura Sanada voice), Kung Jin, Hwoarang, Nelson, Zero, Nero, Yang, Sanada Yukimura, Yu Narukami, Sasori, Ichigo Kurosaki, Adam Park, Yuma Tsukumo, Yukimura Sanada, Kojiro Sasaki, Zhang Bao, Baba Lamunde II, Shotaro Kaneda, T.K., Scott Silverwolf, Broly (Dragon Ball Super) and Himself *'Young Maylay' as a DJ in an FM Radio Station and Herself *'Scott Menville' as Ryan Somerville (in Robin voice), Dick Grayson/Robin/Nightwing, Quicksilver, Miguel Caballero Rojo, Lloyd Irving and Himself *'Greg Cipes' as Matthew Somerville (in Beast Boy voice), Beast Boy, Ryan, Iron Fist, Mort Schaeffer, Michelangelo, Zack, Chiro, Baba Lamunde III and Himself *'Natalie Lander' as Goldie, Terra Branford and Herself *'Steve Carell' as Gru, Dru, Hammy, Brick and Himself *'Kristen Wiig' as Lucy Wilde and Herself *'Trey Parker' as Balthazar Bratt, Eric Cartman, and Himself *'Sean Astin '''as Raphael and Himself *'Andrew Morgado''' as Kollector, Fake Crash, Krunk, Ripper Roo (vocal effects), Zam (vocal effects), Rilla Roo (vocal effects) and Himself *'Karen Strassman' as Kazumi Mishima, Saica Magoichi and Herself *'Josh Pack' as Casey Jones, Eddie and Himself *'Hoon Lee '''as Master Splinter and Himself *'JB Smoove as Bebop and Himself *'''Sunil Malhotra as Kung Lao and Himself *'Matthew Yang King' as Liu Kang, The Atom and Himself *'Parry Shen '''as Takeda Takahashi and Himself *'Andrew Bowen as Johnny Cage, Smoke, Rain and Himself *'Vic Chao '''as Kenshi Takahashi, Goro and Himself *'Ron Banks 'as Quan Chi and Himself *'George Newbern as Brainiac-Superman, Sephiroth and Himself *'Scott McCord' as Mega Man (Ruby-Spears) (in Trent voice), Rush, Dan Kuso and Himself *'Rachel Wilson' as Roll (Ruby-Spears) (in Heather voice) and Herself *'Drew Nelson' as Proto Man (Ruby-Spears) (in Duncan voice) and Himself *'Scott McNeil '''as King Piccolo, Knuckles the Echidna/Super Knuckles and Himself *'Brian Drummond''' as Copy-Vegeta, Java the Caveman, and Himself *'James Marsters '''as Zamasu and Himself *'Benjamin Diskin''' as Jaxon Bosworth (in Venom/Young Xehanort mixed voices), Barry Allen/Flash, Nigel Uno/Numbah 1, Humphrey, Numbah 2, Young Xehanort, Sai, Mega Man and Himself *'Lauren Tom' as Dana Tan, Gizmo, Jinx, Kuki Sanban/Numbah 3, The Double Dare Twins, Vanessa and Herself *'Michael Rosenbaum' as Wally West/Kid Flash, Deadman and Himself *'Erica Mendez' as Asuka Kazama, Seong Mi-na, Policewoman #1 and Herself *'Gideon Emery' as Steve Fox, Sun Quan, Kanbei Kuroda, Orochi and Himself *'Charlie Day' as Art, Benny and Himself *'Paul Bettany' as J.A.R.V.I.S., Vision, Dryden Vos and Himself *'Jeff Goldblum' as Dr. Ian Malcolm, David Levinson, Grandmaster and Himself *'Ron Yuan' as Scorpion and Himself *'Danica Patrick' as Herself *'Michael Schumacher' as Himself *'Philip Zhao' as Sho and Himself *'Win Morisaki' as Daito and Himself *'Max Casella' as Tip, Zini, Dexter and Himself *'Maulik Pancholy' as Shawn Hill (in Baljeet Tjinder voice), Baljeet Tjinder and Himself *'Bobby Gaylor' as Buford Van Stomm and Himself *'Caitlin Glass' as Talia al Ghul, Cammy White, Decepre, Vados and Herself *'Jessica Straus' as Juri Han and Herself *'Cynthia Holloway' as Taki and Herself *'Beata Pozniak' as Skarlet and Herself *'Tallesin Jaffe' as Blanka, Azwel, Ramon and Himself *'Charles Klausmeyer' as Raphael Sorel and Himself *'Keith Silverstein' as Zasalamel and Himself *'David Kaye' as Bryan Fury, Clank, Jedah Dohma and Himself *'Doug Cockle' as Geralt of Rivia and Himself *'JB Blanc' as Captain Britain, Rocket Racoon, Swamp Thing, Bane, Moneybags, El Fuerte, Kano, Shaheen, Candy Candido and Himself *'Kira Buckland' as Falke, Talim, 2B and Herself *'Mary Elizabeth McGlynn' as Cetrion, Nina Williams, Tsunade, Mokujin, Mei Terumi and Herself *'Tara Platt' as Anna Williams, Tron Bonne, Temari and Herself *'Robert Clotworthy' as Marshall Law and Himself *'Todd Haberkorn' as Forest Law, Yun Lee, Natsu Dragneel, Keroro, Allen Walker, Tarble, Jaco and Himself *'Dave Fennoy' as Eli Mllis, Azam and Himself *'Mike McFarland' as Nash, Paul Phoenix, Master Roshi, Baby Wang Jinrei and Himself *'TJ Storm' as Craig Marduk, Strider Hiryu, Edge Master and Himself *'Eric Loomis' as Yoshimitsu and Himself *'Ashly Burch' as Enid and Herself *'Danielle Nicolet' as Maria Hill, Captain Marvel, Sareena, TenTen, Danielle and Herself *'Brian Donovan '''as Davis Motomiya, Rock Lee and Himself *'Steve Staley as Liu Shan, Neiji Hyuga and Himself *'Tom Gibis '''as Shikamaru Nara and Himself *'Robbie Rist 'as Choji Akimichi, Mondo Gecko and Himself *'Darek Stephen Prince 'as Veemon, Ken, Impmon, Uryu Ishida, Vaxen and Himself *'Lara Jill Miller 'as Kari Kamiya, Fink, Juniper Lee and Herself *'Kaiji Tang as Lee Chaolan, Kenshiro, Violet, Sima Zhao and Himself *'Bren Foster' as Max Rockatansky and Himself *'Bill Fagerbakke' as Booster Munchapper, Patrick Star and Himself *'Rodger Bumpass' as Squidward Tentacles and Himself *'Clancy Brown' as Mr. Krabs, Undertow, Kojak, The Dark Dragon, Edgar Vulgud, King Frederic, Red Hulk, Blacksmith, Surtur, Drill Sergeant, The Regurgitator, Otto and Himself *'Carolyn Lawrence' as Sandy Cheeks, Cindy Vortex and Herself *'Mr. Lawrence' as Sheldon Plankton, Edward Platypus and Himself *'Jeffrey Dean Morgan' as Negan and Himself *'Megan Hollingshead' as Christine Turnbull (in Mai Valentine voice), Jun Kazama, Mai Valentine, Rangiku Matsumoto, Cassidy and Herself *'Reuben Langdon' as Dante, Ken Masters, Date Masamune and Himself *'Jason David Frank' as Tommy Oliver/White Tiger Ranger and Himself *'Austin St. John '''as Jason Scott Lee/Red Ranger and Himself *'Amy Jo Johnson as Pink Ranger and Herself *'''Daniel Southworth as Vergil, Urizen, Quantum Ranger and Himself *'Megalyn Echikunwoke' as Vixen, Jacqui Briggs and Herself *'Peter Weller '''as Himself *'Henry Rollins as Bonk and Himself *'Maria Canals-Barerra '''as Herself *'Melissa Disney 'as Herself *'Carl Lumbly 'as Himself *'Barry Gordon 'as Himself *'Patrick Farley as Kraang and Himself *'Susan Blu '''as Herself *'Pat Mussick as Herself *'Jack Angel '''as Himself *'Neil Ross 'as Mitch Kallaway, Grandfather and Himself *'Michael Bell 'as Quackerjack, Raziel and Himself *'James Hong 'as Chi-Fu, Mr. Ping, Ho Chan, Mandarin and Himself *'Daryl Sabara 'as Rex Salazar, Juni Cortez, Butch Magnus and Himself *'Ben Stiller 'as Himself *'Robert Downey Jr. 'as Himself *'Chris Evans 'as Himself *'Chris Hemsworth 'as Himself *'Mark Ruffalo 'as Himself *'Owen Wilson 'as Lightning McQueen and Himself *'Vince Vaughn 'as Himself *'Harrison Ford 'as Han Solo, Indiana Jones, Dick Deckard, Max Drummer, Rooster and Himself *'Cee Lo Green 'as Himself *'Selena Gomez 'as Herself *'Will Ferrell 'as Lord Business, Megamind, Ron Burgundy and Himself *'Neil Patrick Harris 'as Patrick Winslow, Lance The Intern and Himself *'Bill Murray 'as Garfield and Himself *'Brie Larson 'as Herself *'Sebastian Stan 'as Himself *'Michael B. Jordan 'as Adonis Creed and Himself *'Chadwick Boseman 'as Himself *'Jeff Bridges 'as Himself *'Gwyneth Paltrow 'as Herself *'Edward Norton 'as Himself *'Liv Tyler 'as Herself *'Tim Roth 'as Himself *'Mick Wingert as Iron Man, Kirk Lazurus and Himself *'Ty Burrell '''as Himself *'William Hurt as Himself *'Mickey Rourke '''as Himself *'Natalie Portman 'as Herself *'Anthony Hopkins 'as Himself *'Dominc Cooper 'as Himself *'Tobey MacGuire 'as Himself *'Kristen Dunst 'as Herself *'Andrew Garfield 'as Himself *'Alfred Molina 'as Himself *'Topher Grace 'as Himself *'Ben Kingsley 'as Himself *'Guy Pearce 'as Himself *'Ty Simpkins 'as Himself *'Christopher Eccleston 'as Himself *'Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje 'as Himself *'Anthony Mackle 'as Himself *'Cobie Smulders 'as Herself *'Georges St-Pierre 'as Himself *'Jeremy Renner 'as Himself *'Aaron Taylor-Johnson 'as Kick-Ass and Himself *'Elizabeth Olsen 'as Herself *'James Spader 'as Himself *'Michael Peria 'as Himself *'Lee Pace 'as Himself *'Glenn Close 'as Mona Simpson and Herself *'Benicio Del Toro 'as Himself *'Karen Gillan 'as Herself *'Djimon Hounsou 'as Himself *'Tom Holland 'as Himself *'Tilda Swinton 'as Herself *'Benedict Wong 'as Himself *'Benjamin Bratt 'as Himself and El Macho *'Pom Klementieff 'as Herself *'Kurt Russell 'as Himself *'Zendaya 'as Herself *'Cate Blanchett 'as Herself *'Idris Elba 'as Chief Bogo and Himself *'Tessa Thompson 'as Herself *'Tadanobu Asano 'as Himself *'Danai Gurira 'as Herself *'Letitia Wright 'as Herself *'Andy Serkis 'as Supreme Leader Snoke, Ceaser and Himself *'Jude Law 'as Himself *'Alan Cummings 'as Himself *'Shawn Ashmore 'as Himself *'Daniel Radcliffe 'as Harry Potter and Himself *'Hallie Berry 'as Herself *'David Hasselhoff 'as Himself *'Pamela Anderson 'as Herself *'Rami Malek 'as Ahkenrah and Himself *'Bradley Cooper 'as Himself *'Owen Mason 'as Himself *'Tristan Samuel 'as Himself *'Gage Munroe 'as Himself *'Kallan Holley 'as Herself *'Devan Cohen 'as Himself *'Alex Thorne 'as Himself *'Stuart Ralston 'as Himself *'Robby Benson 'as Himself *'Justin Long 'as Himself *'Tom Cruise 'as Ethan Hunt and Himself *'Ludacris 'as Himself *'DJ Khaled 'as Himself *'Cedric The Entertainer 'as Himself *'Lil Wayne 'as Himself *'Stephen Root 'as Himself *'Bonnie Hunt 'as Herself *'Tony Shalhoub 'as Himself *'Patrick Stewart 'as Himself *'Ian McKellen'as Himself and The Toad *'James McAvoy 'as Arthur Claus and Himself *'Michael Fassbender 'as Himself *'Robert Pattinson 'as Himself *'Emma Watson 'as Herself *'Ariana Grande 'as Herself *'Zac Effron 'as Himself *'Sally Fields 'as Herself and Sassy *'Macualay Culkin 'as Himself *'Fred Willard 'as Himself *'Amy Adams 'as Herself *'Freddie Prinze Jr. 'as Fred Jones, Kanan Jarrus and Himself *'Justin Timberlake 'as Himself *'Michael Rooker 'as Himself *'Anna Kendrick 'as Herself *'Annie Potts 'as Bo Peep and Herself *'John Morris 'as Andy Davis and Himself *'Julia Louis-Dreyfus 'as Herself *'Hayden Panettiere 'as Herself *'Denis Leary 'as Francis, Diego, Nigel Powers, George Clooney, Michael Caine and Himself *'Brad Garrett 'as Dim, Tank, Bloat, Junior the Buffalo, Uto, Gusteau, Chug, Krang, Easter Island Head and Himself *'Joan Cusack 'as Jessie and Herself *'Laurie Metcalf 'as Sarah Hawkins, Andy's Mother and Herself *'Mary Gibbs 'as Boo and Herself *'Jennifer Tilly 'as Celia Rae, Piloff, Mrs. Camille Stout, Madame Leota, Tiffany Valentine and Herself *'Jim Parsons 'as Himself and Sheldon Cooper *'Brad Pitt 'as Sinbad, Metro Man and Himself *'Jonah Hill 'as Himself *'Paul Rudd 'as Himself *'Michael Douglas 'as Himself *'John Astin 'as Himself *'Michael Keaton 'as Chick Hicks, Ken and Himself *'Max Roch as Himself *'Val Kilmer '''as Himself *'Chris O' Donnell as Himself *'Jon Hamm '''as Himself *'Sandra Bullock 'as Herself and Scarlet Overkill *'Danny DeVito 'as Philoctetes, Max Medici, Mr. Smackhammer, Herb Powell and Himself *'Alicia Silverstone 'as Herself *'Uma Thurman 'as Herself *'Christian Bale 'as Thomas and Himself *'Robert Wagner 'as Himself and Number 2 *'Jerry Trainor 'as Dudley Puppy and Himself *'Paul McCartney 'as Himself *'Chris Rock 'as Himself *'Tom Hardy 'as Himself *'Tony Hale 'as Himself *'Keegan Michael-Key 'as Ducky, Murray, Judge Peckinpah and Himself *'Jordan Peele 'as Bunny, Melvin Sneedly and Himself *'T-Pain 'as Himself *'Demi Lovato 'as Herself *'Taylor Swift 'as Herself *'Keanu Reeves ' as Duke Caboom, Neo, John Wick and Himself *'Gordon Ramsey 'as Himself *'Kevin Hart 'as Himself *'Charlie Sheen 'as Himself *'Eddie Griffin 'as Himself *'Tommy Lee Jones 'as Agent K and Himself *'Josh Brolin 'as Himself *'Will Smith 'as Himself *'Shawn Wayons 'as Himself *'Marlon Wayons 'as Himself *'Mike Tyson 'as Himself *'Chuck Norris 'as Booker and Himself *'Sylvester Stallone as Rocky Balboa, John Rambo, Judge Dredd, Sebastian "The Toymaker", Barney Ross and Himself *'Terry Crews '''as Hale Caesar and Himself *'Jet Li as Emperor Han, Yin Yang and Himself *'''Dolph Lundgren as Ivan Drago, Gunner Jensen and Himself *'Bruce Willis' as Spike, John McClane, RJ, Mr. Church and Himself *'Arnold Schwarzenegger' as T-800/Terminator, Alan "Dutch" Schaefer, John Matrix, Trent "Trench" Mauser and Himself *'Jean-Claude Van Damme' as Master Croc, Jean Vilain and Himself *'Jackie Chan '''as Lee, Monkey and Himself *'Chris Tucker as James Carter and Himself *'Snoop Dogg '''as Himself *'Lucy Lawless 'as Xena and Herself *'Kevin Sorbo 'as Himself *'Tate Donovan 'as Hercules and Himself *'Mr. T 'as Himself *'Hulk Hogan 'as Himself *'Steve Austin 'as Himself *'The Undertaker 'as Himself *'Bret Hart 'as Himself *'John Cena 'as Himself *'Randy Orton 'as Himself *'Rey Mysterio 'as Himself *'Daniel Bryan 'as Himself *'The Miz 'as Himself *'Triple H as Himself *'Shawn Michaels '''as Himself *'Kane as Jacob Goodnight and Himself *'Seth Rollins '''as Himself *'Dean Ambrose 'as Himself *'Roman Reigns 'as Himself *'Phil Brooks 'as CM Punk *'Mark Henry 'as Himself *'Paul Wight 'as Big Show *'Alicia Fox 'as Herself *'Sheamus 'as Himself *'Paige 'as Herself *'Kofi Kingston 'as Himself *'Allen Jones 'as AJ Styles *'Rusev 'as Himself *'Dustin Rhodes 'as Himself *'Cody Rhodes 'as Himself *'Dolph Ziggler 'as Himself *'Ragina King 'as Huey Freeman, Riley Freeman and Herself *'Wayne Grayson as Joey Wheeler, Syrus Truesdale, Bolt Tanner, Harrison, Butler and Himself *'Eric Stuart' as Launchpad McQuack, Seto Kaiba, Bastion Misawa, Brock, James, Butch and Himself *'Amy Birnbaum' as Tea Gardner and Herself *'Greg Abbey' as Tristen Taylor, Yusei Fudo and Himself *'Michael Sinterniklaas '''as Mikey Simon, Dark Magician, Hero, Zhou Yu, Gan Ning and Himself *'Matthew Charles''' as Jaden Yuki and Himself *'Ted Lewis' as Ryou Bakura, Yami Bakura, Bandit Keith, Jack Atlas, Tracy, Giovanni, Chumley and Himself *'Marc Thompson '''as Duke Devlin, Chazz Princeton, Astral and Himself *'Darren Dunstan as Maximilian Pegasus and Himself *'Jonathan Todd Ross '''as Marik Ishtar, Yami Marik and Himself *'Karen Neil 'as Ishizu Ishtar and Herself *'J. David Bhimer 'as Odion and Himself *'Oliver Wyman 'as Aster Phoenix and Himself *'Christopher C. Adams 'as Jesse Anderson, Crow Hogan and Himself *'Bella Hudson 'as Akiza Izinski, Cathy Catherine and Herself *'Daniel J. Edwards 'as Mako Tsunami, Aigami, Sartorius Kumar and Himself *'Sean Schemmel as Son Goku/Kakarot, Paradox, Lucario, Archie, Nail, Gonard, Lamunde, Locus Strife and Himself *'Christopher Sabat' as Feng Wei, Vegeta, Picoolo, Yamcha, All Might, Roronoa Zoro, Geroro, Recoome, Burter, Jeice, Grandpa Gohan, Salza, Shenron, Deng Ai, Ozukai Strife and Himself *'Chuck Huber '''as Android 17, Emperor Pilaf, Android 13, Hiei, Garlic Jr., Kululu and Himself *'Kent Williams as Dr. Gero, Matsunaga Hisahide and Himself *'Linda Young '''as Fortuneteller Baba, Kuriza and Herself *'Susan Huber 'as Pan and Herself *'Brina Palencia 'as Chiaotzu, Tamama, Nyotengu,Tony Tony Chopper and Herself *'J. Michael Tatum 'as Dororo, Mira and Himself *'Stephanie Young 'as Nico Robin, Towa and Herself *'Ian Sinclair 'as Whis, Rashid, Toriko and Himself *'Eric Vale 'as Future Trunks, Vinsmoke Sanji and Himself *'Josh Grelle as Sima Shi, Demigra and Himself *'Clifford Chaplin '''as Cabba and Himself *'Christopher Ayres as Frieza, Takeda Shingen and Himself *'Greg Ayres '''as Frost, Guldo and Himself *'Steve Kramer 'as Zhang Fei, Hiruzen Sarutobi and Himself *'Douglas Rye 'as Cao Cao and Himself *'Tony Oliver 'as Minato Namikaze, Lu Meng, Xiahou Yuan, Kobayakawa Hidiaki and Himself *'Joshua Tomar as Yu Jin and Himself *'Bryce Papenbrook '''as Guan Ping and Himself *'Ben Pronsky as Guan Xing and Himself *'Spike Spencer '''as Guan Suo and Himself *'Jessica Gee 'as Zhurong and Herself *'Doug Stone 'as Xu Zhu, Zhang Jiao and Himself *'Christopher Corey Smith as Yuan Shao, Rufus, Mogami Yoshiaki and Himself *'DC Douglas '''as Drake X, Albert Wesker and Himself *'Chris Rager as Mr. Satan, Arlong and Himself *'''John Burgmeier as Tien Shinhan and Himself *'Robert McCollum '''as Himself *'Justin Cook as Raditz, Super Buu, Yusuke Urameshi and Himself *'Josh Martin '''as Majin Buu, Kid Buu and Himself *'R. Bruce Elliot 'as Captain Ginyu, Whitebeard and Himself *'Jason Douglas 'as Lord Beerus, King Cold and Himself *'Andrew Chandler 'as Cooler and Himself *'Kara Edwards 'as Goten, Videl and Himself *'Monica Rial 'as Bulma, Momoka and Herself *'Leah Clark 'as Fuyuki Hinata and Herself *'Jaime Marchi as Aki Hinata and Herself *'Joshua Seth' as Tai Kamiya, Tetsuo Shima and Himself *'Janice Kawaye '''as Ami, Jenny Wakeman, Ayane and Herself *'Lauren Landa as Kasumi, Karin Kanzuki, Lu Lingqi and Herself *'Vic Mgnogna '''as Broly, Edward Elric, Shark Castle, Jia Xiu, Xiahou Ba, Akechi Mitsuhide and Himself *'Veronica Taylor 'as Ash Ketchum, May, Sailor Pluto and Herself *'Rachel Lilis 'as Misty, Jessie, Jigglypuff and Herself *'Lisa Ortiz 'as Sernity Wheeler, Anna Kaboom and Herself *'Thomas F. Wilson as Biff Tannen, Griff Tannen, Buford Tannen, Kid Tannen, Beauregard Tannen, Tony Zucco, Rok-Yo the Earth Elemental and Himself *'Kevin Conroy' as Donald Trump (in Batman voice), Kazuya Mishima/Devil Kazuya and Himself *Various voices* as Moogles, SWAT Members, Rebeltroopers, Stormtroopers, Police Officers, S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents, Many Minions and Custom Character Archive Footage *'Frank Oz' as Bert, Grover, Cookie Monster, Professor Hastings, Harvey Kneeslapper, Lefty the Salesman, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Sam Eagle, Animal, George the Janitor, and assorted Anything Muppets and Whatnots *'Jerry Nelson' as Count von Count, Mr. Snuffleupagus, Herry Monster, Sherlock Hemlock, Simon Soundman, Mr. Johnson, Herbert Birdsfoot, Frazzle, The Amazing Mumford, Sully, Two-Headed Monster (left half), Sam the Robot, Rodeo Rosie, Floyd Pepper, Statler, Camilla, Pops, Crazy Harry, Lew Zealand, Uncle Deadly, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Thog, Gobo Fraggle, Marjory the Trash Heap, Pa Gorg, Feenie, and assorted Anything Muppets, Whatnots, Fraggles, and Doozers *'Richard Hunt' as Sully, Don Music, Gladys the Cow, Sonny Friendly, Placido Flamingo, Forgetful Jones, Two-Headed Monster (right half), Scooter, Statler, Janice, Sweetums, Beaker, Wayne, Junior Gorg, Gunge, and assorted Anything Muppets, Whatnots, Fraggles, and Doozers *'Fran Brill' as Prairie Dawn, Zoe, Little Bird, and assorted Anything Muppets *'Eren Ozker' as Wanda and assorted Whatnots (and sometimes Janice) *'John Lovelady' as assorted Whatnots (and sometimes Crazy Harry) *'Steve Whitmire' as Kermit the Frog, Beaker, Ernie, Rizzo the Rat, Bean Bunny, Lips, Statler, the Newsman, Link Hogthrob, Wembley, Flange Doozer, and assorted Whatnots *'Kathryn Mullen' as Mokey and assorted Anything Muppets and Whatnots *'Carroll Spinney' as Big Bird and Oscar *'Michael Earl' as Mr. Snuffleupagus, Forgetful Jones, and assorted Anything Muppets *'Brian Meehl' as Telly Monster, Barkley, Grundgetta, and assorted Anything Muppets and Whatnots *'Matt Robinson' as Roosevelt Franklin *'Kevin Clash' as Elmo, Hoots the Owl, and assorted Anything Muppets *'Camille Bonora' as Meryl Sheep and assorted Anything Muppets *'Judy Sladsky' as Alice Snuffleupagus *'Joey Mazzarino' as Two-Headed Monster (left half) and Murray Monster *'James Avery '''as Himself and Philip Banks *'Stephen Hillenburg as Himself *'Charlie Murphy '''as Himself *'Tom Petty 'as Himself *'Michael Ansera 'as Himself *'Muhammad Ali 'as Himself *'Heath Ledger 'as Himself *'George Reeves 'as Himself *'Christopher Reeve as Himself *'James Doohan' as Himself *'Bruce Lee '''as Himself *'Chris Latta as Himself *'Peggy Lee '''as Herself *'Tupec Shakur 'as Himself *'Omar Sharif 'as Himself *'Andy Kaufman 'as Himself *'Greg Burson 'as Himself *'Stephen Hawking 'as Himself *'Thuy Trang 'as Herself *'Randy Savage 'as Himself *'Dusty Rhodes 'as Himself *'Elvis Presley 'as Himself *'Glen Campbell 'as Himself *'Charlie Chaplin 'as Himself *'John Lennon 'as Himself *'George Harrison 'as Himself *'Whitney Housten 'as Herself *'Freddie Mercury 'as Himself *'Jimi Hendrix 'as Himself *'Jim Morrison 'as Himself *'Kurt Cobain 'as Himself *'Brittney Murphy 'as Herself *'Pat Morita 'as Himself *'Roddy Piper 'as Himself *'John Vernon 'as Himself *'Raul Julia 'as Himself *'Joe Frazier 'as Himself *'Notorious B.I.G. 'as Himself *'Joan Rivers 'as Herself *'Ricky Jay 'as Himself *'Stephen Furset 'as Himself *'Chris Farley 'as Himself *'Amy Winehouse 'as Herself *'Bob Kane 'as Himself *'Bill Singer 'as Himself *'Jack Kirby 'as Himself *'Steve Ditko 'as Himself *'Meddie Blaustein 'as Herself, Solomon Muto and Meowth *'River Phoenix 'as Himself *'George Michael 'as Himself *'Hugh Hefner 'as Himself *'Elizabeth Taylor 'as Herself *'Diana Dors 'as Herself *'Dusty Springfield 'as Herself *'Steve Jobs 'as Himself *'Carl Sagan 'as Himself *'Lionel Wilson 'as Himself *'Bob Papenbrook 'as Himself *'Wally Burr 'as Himself *'David Bowie 'as Himself *'James Dean 'as Himself *'Peter Mayhew 'as Himself *'John Singleton 'as Himself *'Farrah Fawcett 'as Herself *'Ed McMahon 'as Himself *'Bernie Mac 'as Himself *'Linda McCartney 'as Herself *'Chester Bennington 'as Himself *'XXXTenaction 'as Himself *'Mac Miller 'as Himself *'Jonathan Harris 'as Himself *'Verne Troyer 'as Mini-Me and Himself *'Debbie Reynolds 'as Herself *'Nate Dogg 'as Himself *'Janis Joplin 'as Herself *'Prodigy 'as Himself *'Babe Ruth 'as Himself *'Roger Moore 'as Himself *'Che Guevarra 'as Himself *'Andre The Giant 'as Himself *'Eddie Guerrero 'as Himself *'Mae Young 'as Herself *'Curt Henning 'as Himself *'Davey Boy Smith 'as Himself *'James Hillwig 'as Ultimate Warrior *'Jimmy Snuka 'as Himself *'Bruno Sammartino 'as Himself *'Jim Henson as Kermit the Frog, Ernie, Guy Smiley, Rowlf, Dr. Teeth, Swedish Chef, Newsman, Waldorf, Link Hogthrob, Cantus, Convincing John, and assorted Anything Muppets, Whatnots and Himself *'Chris Benoit '''as Himself *'Jim Neidhart as Himself *'Paul Bearer '''as Himself *'Aretha Franklin 'as Herself *'James Brown 'as Himself *'Alfred Hitchcock 'as Himself *'Stanley Kubrick 'as Himself *'Billy Mays 'as Himself *'Fred Rogers 'as Himself *'Frank Sinatra Sr. 'as Himself *'Frank Sinatra Jr. 'as Himself *'Rodney Dangerfield 'as Himself *'Ronald Reegan 'as Himself *'Richard Nixon 'as Himself *'George H.W. Bush 'as Himself *'Barbara Bush 'as Herself *'Anthony Bourdain 'as Himself *'Ashley Messaro 'as Herself *'Chyna 'as Herself *'Big Van Vader 'as Himself *'Al Capone 'as Himself *'Don Knotts 'as Himself *'Andy Griffith 'as Himself *'Big John Studd 'as Himself *'Brusier Brody 'as Himself *'Crash Holly 'as Himself *'Nikolai Volkoff 'as Himself *'The Junkyard Dog 'as Himself *'Bobby Heenan 'as Himself *'Gorilla Moonson 'as Himself *'Pedro Morales 'as Himself *'Yokozuna 'as Himself *'Umaga 'as Himself *'John Heard 'as Himself *'Kristoff St. John 'as Himself *'Richard Pryor 'as Himself *'Sammy Davis Jr. 'as Himself *'Ray Charles 'as Himself *'Tim Conway 'as Himself and Barnacle Boy *'Earl Hammond 'as Himself *'Paul Frees 'as Himself *'Hamilton Camp as Himself *'Daws Butler '''as Himself *'Alan Reed 'as Himself *'Casey Kasem 'as Himself *'Denis Akiyama 'as Himself *'Soon-Tek Oh 'as Himself *'Chuck McCann 'as Himself *'Harold Ramis 'as Himself *'Bing Crosby 'as Himself *'Bob Hope 'as Himself *'John F. Kennedy 'as Himself *'Richard Nixon 'as Himself *'George H.W. Bush 'as Himself *'Marlon Brando 'as Himself *'Johns Wilkes Booth 'as Himself *'Lucy Gordon 'as Herself *'Bettie Page 'as Herself *'Monty Oum 'as Himself *'Charles Green 'as Angry Grandpa *'James Coburn 'as Himself *'Alex Rocco 'as Himself *'Madeline Kahn 'as Herself *'Phyllis Diller 'as Herself *'Bob Hastings 'as Himself *'Danny Dark 'as Himself *'John Dillinger 'as Himself *'Ted Bundy 'as Himself *'Kathleen Freeman 'as Herself *'Arleen Sorkin 'as Herself *'Ed Asner 'as Himself *'Mel Brooks 'as Himself *'Adam Sandler 'as Himself *'Kevin James 'as Himself *'Mark Wahlberg 'as Himself *'John C. Reily 'as Himself *'Matthew Broderick 'as Himself *'Robert De Niro 'as Himself *'Estelle Harris 'as Herself *'Mel Brooks 'as Himself *'Jerry Stiller 'as Himself =Crew= Voice Direction *Sam Riegel- Voice Director (Studiopolis) *Terry Klassen- Voice Director (Ocean Productions/Voicebox Productions) *Laura Bailey- Voice Director (FUNimation) Modeling *Various =Soundtrack= Score *The Rescuers Down Under Main Title (Bruce Broughton) - The Rescuers theme song. *Spider-Man Main Title (Danny Elfman) - Marvel Universe theme song. *Batman Main Title (Danny Elfman) - DC Universe theme song. *The Adventures of Han (John Williams) - Star Wars theme song. *Back to the Future (Alan Silvestri and the Outatime Orchestra) - Back to the Future theme song. *Kaneda's Theme (From "Akira") (The Stereoscopic Orchestra) - Akira theme song. *Mission Impossible Theme (Michael Giacchino) - Mission Impossible theme song. *Dragonite Takes Flight (John Loeffler) - Pokemon theme song (only in Nintendo Switch) *Across the Stars (Love Theme) (John Williams) - During true ending cutscene. Songs *Smooth Criminal (Alien Ant Farm Cover) (Alien Ant Farm) - Menu screen and the fourth and final end credits roll. *This Will Be The Day (Casey Lee Williams) - RWBY theme song. *Back in Time (Huey Lewis and the News) *I'd Come For You (Nickelback) - The third end credits roll. *Shining Star (Jump5 Cover) (Jump5) *Freak the Freak Out (Victoria Justice) *I'm Not Afraid (Fall Out Boy) *Sonic Heroes Theme- Full Version (Crush 40) - Sonic the Hedgehog theme song. *Zombie (Bad Wolves) *Hammerhead (The Offspring) *Take a Look Around (Limp Bizkit) *Let it Go- Demi Lovato Cover (Demi Lovato) - Frozen theme song. *Girlfriend (Arvil Lavigne) *Dreams (Van Halen) - Brodie and Georgia theme song. *T.N.T. (AC/DC) - Alison and Kenny theme song. *On Top of The World (Greek Fire) *Dreams Of An Absolution (Lee Brotherton) *Long Black Train (Josh Turner) *Go Go Power Rangers (The Power Rangers Orchestra) - Power Rangers theme song. *Ducktales theme song- Full Version (Jeff Pescetto) - DuckTales theme song. *Teen Titans theme song- Full Version (Puffy AmiYumi) - Teen Titans theme song. *Accidentally in Love (Counting Crows) - Shrek theme song. *Slow Motion (Nickelback) - During many of the boss races theme in story mode *Immortals (Fall Out Boy) - Big Hero 6 theme song. *Life is a Highway- Rascal Flatts cover (Rascal Flatts) - Cars theme song. *Spirit in the Sky (Norman Greenbaum) *Hooked on a Feeling- Blue Swede Cover (Blue Swede) *Follow Me (Kay Hanley) *Free Fallin' (Tom Petty) *Timber (Kesha and Pitbull) *Real Gone (Sheryl Crow) *When You're Gone (Arvil Lavigne) - During sad love music cutscenes. *Keep Holding On (Arvil Lavigne) *Rotten to the Core (Descendants cast) - Descendants theme song. *Try Everything (Shakira) - Zootopia theme song. *Sugar Rush (AK848) - Wreck-It Ralph theme song. *Kick it Up a Notch- Album Version (P&F:AT2D Cast) - Phineas and Ferb theme song. *A Whole New World (Zayn Malik and Zhavia Ward) - Aladdin theme song. *Never Too Late (Elton John) - The Lion King theme song. *If I Never Knew You (Jon Secada and Shanice) - Pocahontas theme song. *Beauty and the Beast (Ariana Grande and John Legend) - Beauty and the Beast theme song. *Someday (All-4-One) - The Hunchback of Notre Dame theme song. *Go the Distance (Michael Bolton) - Hercules theme song. *Part of Your World (Jodi Benson) - The Little Mermaid theme song. *Streets of Gold (Ruth Pointer) - Oliver and Company theme song. *True to Your Heart (Stevie Wonder) - Mulan theme song. *You'll Be in My Heart (Phil Collins) - Tarzan theme song. *My Funny Friend and Me (Sting) - The Emperor's New Groove theme song. *Where the Dream Takes You (Myra) - Atlantis theme song. *Look Through My Eyes (Phil Collins)- Brother Bear theme song. *This Is Halloween (Marilyn Manson) - The Nightmare Before Christmas theme song. *God Bless Us Everyone (Andrea Bocelli) - A Christmas Carol theme song. *The Second Star to the Right (Jonatha Brooke) - Peter Pan theme song. *I See the Light (Zachary Levi and Mandy Moore) - Tangled theme song. *You've Got a Friend in Me (Randy Newman) - Toy Story theme song. *If I Didn't Love You (Billy Crystal and John Goodman) - Monsters, Inc. theme song. *Call Me, Beep Me (Christina Milian) - Kim Possible theme song. *Everything Is Awesome (Tegan and Sara feat. The Lonely Island) - The Lego Movie theme song. *We Are Monster High (Madison Beer) - Monster High theme song. *Equestria Girls Forever (Angelic) - My Little Pony: Equestria Girls theme song. *Get Your Cape On (Megan Nicole) - DC Super Hero Girls theme song. *This is How We Party (S.Hopkins) - Shopkins theme song. *Heroes (Shinedown) - Heroes theme song. *In the Loud House (Michelle Lewis, Doug Rockwell, and Chris Savino) - The Loud House theme song. *SpongeBob SquarePants Theme (Patrick Pinney) - SpongeBob SquarePants theme song. *We Are the Crystal Gems (Full Theme Song) - Steven Universe theme song. *Make It (Aerosmith) *Shut Up and Drive (Rihanna) *The Final Countdown (Europe) *Born This Way (Lady Gaga) *I Came to Play (Downstrait) *Working for the Weekend (Loverboy) *Get Lucky (Daft Punk ft. Pharell Williams) *Fight as One- Downstrait Cover (Downstrait) *Knock On Wood (Amii Stewart) *Despacito vs. Coco Jambo (Justin Bieber, Daddy Yankee, Luis Fonsi & Mr President) *Superbeast (Rob Zombie) - Villains theme song. *Set If Off (Descendants cast) *YMCA (Village People) *Billie Jean (Michael Jackson) *Bad (Michael Jackson) *Thriller (Gothminister) *Dr. Beat (Miami Sound Machine) *Conga (Gloria Estefan) *Born to be Alive (Patrick Hernandez) *We Are the Champions (Crazy Frog) *You're my Heart, You're My Soul (Modern Talking) *The Rhythm of the Night (Corona) *Infinity 2008 - Klass Vocal Edit (Guru Josh Project) *Radio Gaga - Extended version (Queen) *I've Been Thinking About You (Londonbeat) *Where Do You Go (No Mercy) *I Can't Get Enough (Chyp-Notic) *Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You) (Kelly Clarkson) - During invincibility power-up and the second end credits roll. *Cola Song (Inna ft. J. Balvin) - During sexy and hot love story mode cutscenes and the first end credits roll. *Headstrong (Clean) (Trapt) *Down with the Sickness (Disturbed) - Zombies theme song. *X Gon Give It To Ya (DMX) - Anti-heroes theme song. *Ferrari (Bebe Rexba) *Flash Light (Parliament) *Atomic Dog (George Clinton) *Poker Face (Lady Gaga) *Somebody's Watching Me (Presence) *Beauty After Midnight (Gothminister) *Bad to the Bone (George Thorogood and the Destroyers) - Christine theme song. *I Don't Wanna Be In Love (Good Charlotte) *Naked and Sacred (Chynna Phillips) *He Said She Said (Ashley Tisdale) *Never Gonna Be Alone (Nickelback) *Open Your Heart (Madoona) *We'll Be Together (Ashley Tisdale) *Footloose (Kenny Loggins) *Take on Me (AHA) *Gonna Make you Sweat (C.C.S) *Words Italo Club Mix - (Global Deejays) *Gimme Gimme Gimme! Remix (ABBA) *Sexy Baby (N-Trance ft. Rod Steward) - During happy and funniest music cutscenes. *You Take Myself Control (Laura Branigan) *Money for Nothing (Dire Straits) *Proper Education (Eric Prydz ft. Pink Floyd) *Isla Bonita (Madonna) *Final Countdown 2000 (Europe) *Stayin Alive (N-Trance) *I Want to Break Free (Queen) *Brother Louie '98 (Modern Talking ft. Eric Singleton) *Voyage Voyage Electro (DJ Vandoo) *One Night in Bangkok (Murray Head) *Kung Fu Fighting (Bus Stop) *Judas (Lady Gaga) *I'm Real (Jennifer Lopez) *Upside Down (Diana Ross) *Ooh Wee (Mark Ronson ft. Ghostface Killah and Nate Dogg) *Cross Me (Ed Sheeran ft. PnB Rock and Chance the Rapper) *Perfect Man (Shinhwa) *Speed Demon (Michael Jackson) *Down Under (Men at Work) *Bohemian Rhapsody (Queen) *Don't Stop Me Now (Queen) *Smooth Criminal (Michael Jackson) *Dusk Till Dawn (Gothminister) *Ashes (Celine Dion) *Heart Attack (Demi Lovato) *This Feeling (The Chainsmokers ft. Kelsea Ballerini) *Back to You (Selena Gomez) *24K Magic (Bruno Mars) *Deja Vu (Post Malone ft. Justin Bieber) *Wow (Post Malone) *Down (Marian Hill) *Your Savior (Gothminister) *Flashing Lights (Kanye West) *Hopeless Romantic (Wiz Khalifa ft. Swae Lee) *Sucker (Jonas Brothers) *FRIENDS - Marshmello X Anne Marie *Adventure of a Lifetime (Coldplay) *Sorry Not Sorry (Demi Lovato) *Without You (David Guetta ft. Usher) *Earned It (The Weeknd) *Versace on the Floor (Bruno Mars ft. David Guetta) *Please Me (Cardi B ft. Bruno Mars) *Talk to Me (Tory Lanez ft. Rich the Kid) *Fiebre (Ricky Martin ft. Wisin and Yandel) *Nada (Shakira) *All Star (Smash Mouth) *Darkside (Gothminister) *Sunflower (Swae Lee ft. Post Malone) *I'm A Mess (Bebe Rexha) *Cry Me A River (Justin Timberlake) *Work (Rihanna ft. Drake) *Kung Fu Fighting (CeeLo Green ft. Jack Black) - Kung Fu Panda theme song. *Location (Khalid) *Chandelier (Sia) *Without Me (Clean) (Eminem) *If I Can't Have You (Shawn Mendes) *Wow (Post Malone) *Love Lies (Khalid ft. Normani) *Fake Love (Drake) *Fun Fun Fun (Pharrell Williams) *Crush (Yuna ft. Usher) *Psycho (Post Malone ft. Ty Dolla Sign) *I Like It (Cardi B ft. Bad Bunny and J Balvin) *The Fresh Prince of Bel Air (DJ Jazzy Jeff and the Fresh Prince) - The Fresh Prince fo Bel Air theme song *Krazy (Clean Version) (Pitbull ft. Lil Jon) *Happy (Pharrell Williams) - Descipible Me theme song. *We Are The Champions (Queen) *Havana - Camilla Cabello ft. Young Thug *Anaconda (Nicki Minaj) *Delirious (Boneless) (Steve Aoki ft. Chris Lake and Tujamo) *it's Gonna be a Lovely Day (LunchMoney Lewis) - The Secret Life of Pets theme song. *Kiss it Better (Rihanna) *Uptown Funk (Mark Ronson ft. Bruno Mars) *Far Away (Nickelback) *Rock My World (Michael Jackson) *Home (Daughtry) *Crawling Back to You (Daughtry) *Wildheart (Daughtry) *Waiting For Superman (Daughtry) *No Surprise (Daughtry) *It's Not Over (Daughtry) *After The Rain (Nickelback) *New Divide (Linkin Park) *In The End (Linkin Park) *Song On Fire (Nickelback) *Feed The Machine (Nickelback) *Fight For All The Wrong Reasons (Nickelback) *Holding On To Heaven (Nickelback) *If Today Was Your Last Day (Nickelback) *Someday (Nickelback) *What Are You Waiting For (Nickelback) *When We Stand Together (Nickelback) *Photograph (Nickelback) *Hero (Nickelback) *Feel Invincible (Skillet) *Turn All The Lights On (T-Pain ft. Ne-Yo) *This Means War (Nickelback) *Scream (Usher) *DJ Got Us Falling In Love Again (Usher ft. Pitbull) *Yalla (INNA) *Honest Eyes (Black Tide) *Leave Me Alone (Jerry Cantrell) *Gonna Catch' Em All (Jonathan Young Ft. Jason Paige) *Monster (Becky G) *Party Starter (Will Smith) *If Everyone Cared (Nickelback) *Next Contestant (Nickelback) *Car Wash (Christina Aguilera Ft. Missy Elliot) - Shark Tale theme song. *Savin Me (Nickelback) *Runaway (Linkin Park) *Breaking The Habit (Linkin Park) *Faint (Linkin Park) *Bring Me To Life (Evanescence) *Get Me Out (No Resolve) *Where Are You Christmas (Faith Hill) *I'm Alive (Celine Dion) *What I've Done (Linkin Park) *With You (Remix) (Linkin Park) *Smoke In Mirrors (Downstrait) *You and I (One Direction) *Just Close Your Eyes (Story By The Year) *Unknown Soldier (Breaking Benjamin) *Until The End (Breaking Benjamin) *Blowing Away (Breaking Benjamin) *Diary of Jane (Breaking Benjamin) *Without You (Breaking Benjamin) *Evil Angel (Breaking Benjamin) *Pushing Me Away (Linkin Park) *Two of Us (Will Smith) *Black Suits Comin (Will Smith) *Men In Black (Will Smith) *Black or White (Michael Jackson) *Remind Me (Nickelback) *Rockstar (Nickelback) *Feeling Way Too Damn Good (Nickelback) *So Bad (Nickelback) *Animal How I Become (Three Days Grace) *Ranbu No Melody (???) Bleach Theme Song Trivia *This game has the most voice actors in any other Dinibroc-rock game to date the voices include: Johnny Yong Bosch, Tara Strong, Vincent Martella, Corey Burton, Alyson Stoner, Haley Joel Osment, David Gallagher, Laura Bailey, Selena Gomez, Quinton Flynn, Coleen Clinkenbeard, etc. *At the end of the release of the game, there will be more new content and there will be post-release content depending on the fan's ideas like karts, characters, songs, starter and unlockable tracks and more. **Disney confirmed that the game's updates will support at least 8 years or so. *Most of the First and Second party franchises that appeared in the Disney Infinity trilogy are used while ones that are unused in Disney Infinity (such as Disney Junior Shows, Disney Afternoon Shows, etc.) appeared in the game too. *Cartoon characters are all voiced by Jim Cummings, Corey Burton, Maurice LaMarche, Tress MacNeille, Tom Kenny, Keith David, Christopher Lloyd, Mae Whitman, Ashley Eckstein, Nika Futterman, Tara Strong, Vin Diesel, Greg Cipes, Vincent Martella, Alyson Stoner, Haley Joel Osment, Rob Paulsen and Carlos Alazaqui reprise all roles in House of Mouse, Kingdom Hearts, DC Super Hero Girls, Phineas and Ferb and Milo Murphy's Law. *All Sonic characters is voiced by modern voice actors. Modern voice actors has replaced Current voice actors. *Batman and Catwoman is now voiced by Troy Baker and Laura Bailey reprise his role as Lego Batman series and Batman: The Telltale Series. Troy Baker and Laura Bailey has replaced Kevin Conroy, Roger Craig Smith and Grey Griffin, the voices of Batman and Catwoman. *Superman is now voiced by Travis Willingham reprise his role as Lego Batman series, Lego Dimensions and Lego DC Super-Villains. Travis Willingham has replaced George Newbern and Tim Daly, the voice of Superman. *She-Hulk is now voiced by Rebecca Shoichet in mixed styles of Sunset Shimmer and She-Hulk reprise her role as Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes. Rebecca Shoichet has replaced all the voices of She-Hulk. *Red She-Hulk is now voiced by Nicole Oliver reprise her role as Marvel Animated Features, definite Betty Ross. *Ursula is now voiced by Tress MacNeille in the style of Queen of Hearts. Tress MacNeille has replaced Pat Carroll, the voice of Ursula. *Kanga is now voiced by Grey Griffin. Grey Griffin has replaced Kath Soucie and Kristina Lopez, the alternate voices of Kanga. **To unlock him, you had to beat Darth Chernabog in the final race of Story Mode. **This new dialogue from their games including "Disney Presents!", "All for guest licenced published logos!", "All for guest licenced developed logos!", "Developed by Sumo Digital and Rocksteady Studios", "Brodie Buchanan & Disney Galaxy Superstars Racing!!!", "Start your engines!", "3...", "2..." "1..." "Go!" "Power Up!", "Bowling Bomb!", "Missiles!", "Shield!", "Juiced Up!", "Supercharger!", "Invincible!", "2nd lap!", "3rd lap!", "4th lap!", "5th lap!", "6th lap!", "Final lap!", "Congratulations!", "A new character unlock!", "A new vehicle unlock!", "A new multiverse intro cutscene unlock!", "A new multiverse ending cutscene unlock!", "Real-World intro cutscene unlock!", "Real-World standard ending cutscene unlock!", "Real-World good ending cutscene unlock!", "Real-World true ending cutscene unlock!", "Free play unlock!", and "That's all folks! Thanks to Disney!" were announcer. *Many of the ideas for this game are based on the games' gameplay such as the fast-paced racing gameplay as seen in ''Need For Speed: Shift and the Formula One ''video games by Codemasters. *The Emerald Budokai Arena from ''Sonic X ''which were Sonic and company battle for the Emerald in the episodes "Sonic Battle" and "Sonic Battle Finale" is the same place in the cutscenes where the party which Brodie and Company won in The Grid, as well as announcement of the confirmation of the Races in Sahara Square from ''Zootopia ''and in The Galactic Conjunction 6000 from ''Wander Over Yonder. *To Unlock all of the unlockable Playable Characters in the game, you have to purchase some of them while most of them had to get by beating Boss races in Story mode. *In fact, the graphic changing depends on what track or location you are in is similar to Spider-Man: Edge of Time ''and in ''LEGO Dimensions ''like in ''Pirates of the Caribbean ''where it's pirate-themed, ''Tron ''is digital, ''Marvel Super Heroes ''is comic book (effects) and Cinematic Universe/Disney Infinity/Disney XD Universe based (graphics, characters, vehicles, etc.), any Disney Channel, Disney Junior or Disney XD Animated franchise (''Phineas and Ferb, Gravity Falls ''and ''Kim Possible ''had a unique design that is the same as the show except it's more brighter than it was, ''Jake and The Neverland Pirates, '' ''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse ''and ''Sofia the First having some remastered designs), ''Sonic the Hedgehog ''being ring life-based and so on. *WWE and House of Mouse are the only franchises to feature Commentators but not Playable Characters. Expansion Packs BowTique Motorcycle League The first expansion will introduce Motorcycles as well as new Characters. Hydro-cycle League Minnie And Daisy Handy Helpers Easter Eggs/References *LEGO Racers *Grand Theft Auto